Camino al hogar
by Justfiore
Summary: La historia de amor de Alice y Jasper antes de conocer a los Cullen. Su encuentro y su decisión de emprender el viaje de su existencia juntos.
1. Prólogo

Camino al hogar

Este es mi primer fanfiction. Mi pareja favorita es Edward y Bella, pero siempre me interesó saber más de Alice y Jasper. Me parece que ya se escribió mucho de E&B y es hora de ver cómo se encontrar A&J y cómo fue su historia.

Aquí les va… Espero que les guste!


	2. El despertar

**Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo hice la historia basándome en Twilight. **

* * *

**Camino al hogar**

1. El despertar

Nada. No recuerdo nada. ¿Quién soy? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es ese zumbido? Me sentía en posición horizontal en algo que olía a tierra húmeda. _Un momento…_ _¿Cómo me acuerdo del olor a la tierra húmeda y no sé nada sobre mi? _Decidí tranquilizarme, sentía mi mente ir a 100 kms por hora y sentía una punzada en mi cabeza. Como si algo quisiera hacerse paso de entre medio de toda esa oscuridad que había en mi cabeza.

Con los ojos todavía cerrados decidí sentarme y concentrarme en ese dolor. Era lo único que sentía que era verdadero. La luz que provenía de mi mente se empezó a cristalizar en mis párpados cerrados y se empezó a hacer más grande. De repente _vi un par de ojos dorados que me miraban. Eran profundos, sinceros, sentía que podía morir mirándolos. Me vi reflejada en ellos y senti una gran paz. En seguida me fijé en su rostro, sus rasgos. Era un chico rubio, hermoso, su piel brillaba como si estuviese hecha de un millón de diamantes. En sus ojos pude distinguir mi figura reflejada y descubrir que yo también brillaba. Me miraba y sonreía y pensé que su sonrisa sería lo que me haría levantarme todas las mañanas. Abrió la boca y escuché su voz por primera vez:_

_-Alice…-. Lo escuhé y mi pecho se ensanchó. ¡Su voz! Era un canto de sirenas para mis oídos. Y todo en él reflejaba una sensación que no creía conocer… algo cálido. Me centré en su mirada y lo comprendí: amor. _

Abrí los ojos abruptamente. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Por qué parecía como si hubiese sido un sueño si yo no lo conocía? Y si no lo conocía, ¿por qué sentía en mi visión que sí lo hacía y me traía esa paz, tranquilidad y felicidad con solo escuchar su voz y ver sus ojos?

Coloqué mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas y respiré ondo. En ese momento una sensación nada linda hizo que mi garganta ardiera. Era como si pasaran por mi esófago un millon de cuchillos hirviendo. Quise gritar pero mi voz sonó ronca y apagada. Tratando de no abrumarme demasiado pensé en las únicas dos cosas que estaba segura: una que ese chico parecía conocerme y otra, que, según lo que él me dijo, me llamaba Alice. Pero no estaba segura de si era un sueño, una visión, una fantasía. Lo que sí estaba segura era que debía encontrarlo, debía saber por qué generaba todas esas sensaciones en mí y por qué cuando desperté de esa ensoñación me sentía tan vacía y ansiosa.

Decidí seguir adelante, despacio, paso a paso. Empecé por lo básico: descubrir dónde me encontraba. Simplemente miré a mi alrededor. Estaba en una habitación rodeada de paredes acolchonadas blancas. Una pequeña ventana con barrotes estaba en la parte superior izquierda y por ella pasaba un haz de luz solar en el que vi reflejado el arcoiris y un color que nunca antes había visto. Traté de hacer memoria para intentar recordar algo de aquel lugar pero nada vino a mi cabeza. Me miré sentí una tela áspera sobre mi piel. Era incómoda y blanca como la habitación. Parecía un camisón pero en mi pequeño cuerpo parecía una bolsa de papas.

En ese momento el haz tocó mi brazo y vi un millón de lucesitas que iluminaron la habitación como si fuera un prisma gigante que irradiara luz. ¡Estaba brillando! ¡Mi piel brillaba! Eso me algraba porque significaba que yo era como él. _Él. _Volví a pensar. No sabía quién era ni como se llamaba pero su forma de llamarme y mirarme me hizo sentir que era lo único real en mi vida. Cerré los ojos y volví a recordarlo. Su melena rubia que brillaba al sol y le daba un aspecto leonino, sus ojos dorados, su sonrisa, unas pequeñas marcas en su cuello que parecían… _¿mordeduras?_ Sí, eso eran. _¡Qué extraño!_

Decidí que era hora de poner mis pensamientos en orden. Mi nombre es Alice, no sé qué edad tengo ni dónde me encuentro más de lo que veo. Mi piel brilla al sol, no tengo frío ni calor, mi piel es dura y siento que si me enfrentara con un oso en este preciso momento lo vencería fácilmente. No recuerdo nada de mi vida pasada, absolutamente nada. Lo único que sé es que él me conoce y que lo tendré que encontrar para lograr saber qué pasó conmigo.

Tan metida en mis pensamientos estaba que no escuché los pasos que se venían acercando a mi habitación hasta que se frenaron frente a mi puerta. Por la rendija de abajo de la misma podía ver una sombra de pies. Un ruido me llamó la atención y no eran precisamente las llaves que estaban abriendo la puerta. Un sonido rítmico, controlado, como de un tambor pero que sonaba amortiguado y que, sin saber por qué, me parecía el sonido más maravilloso que escuché en lo que iba de vida. Junto con la espectativa la molestia en mi garganta aumentaba hasta convertirse en un dolor agudo que taladraba todo mi cuerpo y mi juicio. Sin darme cuenta estaba esperando ansiosa a que la puerta se abriera para descubrir que era todo eso, cuando escuché que un crujido indicaba que ésta ya estaba destrancada y esta se abría lentamente…

Y aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi primer fic.

Siempre quise saber cómo fue la vida de Alice y Jasper antes de Twilight, asique de eso trata esto.

Espero que les haya gustado!

Hasta luego!


	3. Nueva vida

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía basándome en la historia Twilight. **

* * *

2. Nueva vida

No esperaba ello. Jamás creí que fuera a pasar. De todas las posibilidades del mundo nunca jamás habría pensado que yo pudiese cometer tal atrocidad. El enfermero se encontraba tirado en mi habitación. Lo que una vez había sido una inmaculada habitación blanca ahora parecía una carnicería. La sangre chorreaba por todos lados y su cuerpo yacía en el suelo sin vida. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿Cómo algo así pudo pasar? Me sentía perdida. Debía salir de allí antes de que alguien me encontrara. No quería que nadie se acercara porque aunque me había tomado hasta la última gota de su sangre todavía sentía ese dolor… todavía estaba sedienta. No podría cargar con más muertes en mi conciencia.

Me paré de golpe, antes de irme lo miré y susurré un "lo siento". Sabía que no podía escucharme, pero de todas maneras necesitaba decírselo. Él era un humano y parecía jóven. Tal vez tuviese familia, una esposa esperándolo con un pequeño niño en sus brazos. Antes de que me abrumara por toda esa culpa atravesé la puerta y escuché atentamente. Nadie venía. Simplemente me guié por instinto. Mi cuerpo pensó por mí y me sacó de allí. Corría y por cómo sentía el pelo en mi cara sabía que iba a una enorme velocidad. Sin embargo yo lo podía ver todo, sentía cada murmullo de insecto, mis pies tocando las hojas secas del pasto. Estaba entrando en una zona de bosques espesos. Me adentré aún más. Necesitaba pensar a solas donde nadie me pudiese encontrar. Así fue que llegué a un claro rodeado de árboles. En el medio de éste se encontraba un enorme ciprés con una de sus gruesas raíces salida de tierra. Me senté en ella y cerré los ojos. Todas las imágenes de lo que había pasado venían a mi. La culpa, el dolor, la sed, el placer de saciarla.

¿Qué demonios era yo? Estaba segura que no un humano. Era más fuerte que el enfermero por más que me doblaba en tamaño y suponía que los humanos no se succionaban la sangre unos a otros. No. Descartado. Pero entonces ¿qué? Frustrada apollé mi cabeza en mis rodillas y cerré fuertemente los puños. Rápidamente mi mente pensó en él. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba una de sus sonrisas, ver sus ojos y que me dijera que todo estaba bien. _Espera, Alice. Si no lo conoces, ¿qué estás diciendo? _Sin embargo estaba segura de que lo conocería algún día. Sin previo aviso esa molestia en mi cabeza empezó hacerse paso y sentí como si fuera transportada a otro tiempo:

_Estaba sentada en una silla, no lo necesitaba pero ya era costumbre. Miraba por el ventanal que daba a un frondoso bosque. Todo era verde, gris y tranquilo. Me gustaba allí, era mi hogar. Unos brazos me rodearon por atrás y alguien me dio un suave beso en la coronilla. _

_-Qué mira señorita?-, preguntó él. _

_-Pensaba en lo feliz que era, en cómo creí que nunca estaría aquí, con los Cullen, contigo. En lo afortunada de haber encontrado a esta familia- Me paré sin alejarme de sus brazos y lo enfrenté. Su sonrisa me transmitía una paz inigualable y sus ojos me demostraban un amor que nunca creí que alguien sintiera por mi. _

_-Nada sería lo mismo si tu no estuvieras aquí. Yo no sería el mismo si tu no estuvieras aquí- y suavemente me besó. _

Parpadié aturdida. ¿De nuevo? ¡Esto era una maldad! Pensar en él, verlo, besarlo y todo en una estúpida visión que no sabía cuándo iba a pasar ni cómo. ¡Lo necesitaba ahora, lo quería ver ahora! Una ira acudió a mi y sin contenerla corrí hacia un árbol cercano, lo arranqué de cuajo y lo tire contra el otro extremo del claro. Quería llorar, hice un esfuerzo pero parecía que ni siquiera eso podía sacar de mí. Las lágrimas no estaban, no salían y mi inquietud iba en aumento. Cerré los ojos y lo busqué. Solo pensar en él y en su mirada me hizo tranquilizarme un poco.

No podía quedarme ahí sin hacer nada. Debía encontrarlo, iba a hacerlo. En cuanto tomé la decisión una nueva imágen vino a mi mente

_Estaba sentada en un banco alto. Todos me miraban. Intentaba mantener la respiración. Si bien hacía un tiempo que no me alimentaba de ellos todavía parecían apetitosos y sus corazones latían. El hombre me sirvió mi vaso de agua y se retiró. Me quedé en la barra esperando. Lo había visto, él debía pasar por allí, pero no sabía cuándo. Entonces la puerta se abrió…_

¿Yyyyyy? Por más que intenté que esa visión terminara no lo logré. Me frustró no poder controlar esas cosas que aparecían en mi mente cuando a ellas se les cantaba. Quería saber si él aparecía o no. Sin embargo algo me alentaba. Ya sabía dónde buscar. Sabía que si empezaba por allí podría encontrarlo. Pero la angustia volvió a mi al darme cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de que bar se trataba. Estaba claro que era un bar. Había una barra de tragos, un par de mesitas con hombres con sombrero sentados en ella, una mujer atendiendo con una bandeja en la mano. Pero nada de la ubicación.

Traté de concentrarme en los detalles que me había salteado. Había algo en el hambiente que se me hacía familiar. Parecía como una vieja película pero no recordaba cuál ni dónde la había visto, solo recordaba ese algo en particular. El polvo. Parecía rojizo y había bastante en el hambiente de ese lugar. Y la vestimenta de los hombres. Casi todos estaban de vaqueros, sombrero y botas tejanas. _¡Claro! ¡Como una película del Oeste! _Salté de alegría. Por lo menos mi búsqueda se reducía a algunos estados de Estados Unidos y no a todo el mundo.

* * *

Y ahí va el segundo capítulo...

Qué les pareció? Es interesante como al principio Alice no controla sus visiones. Y parece que cuando toma las decisiones aparecen las visiones. Siempre me pareció interesante el mecanismo de su don.

Bueno, hasta luego!


	4. Lista de tareas

**Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Mi historia se basa en ellos y en Twilight. **

**Gracias Christina Becker por tu review!**

**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**3. Lista de tareas**

Cuando entendía hacia dónde debía dirigirme comencé a tachar puntos de mi lista de tareas. En primer lugar, para llegar y no matar a nadie, debía encontrar otra forma de alimentarme. Tal vez pudiese robar en un hospital un par de bolsas de sangre. Pero esa idea la descarté en el momento. Ese lugar estaba lleno de gente y además con un simple par de bolsas no me alcanzaría, estaba muy sedienta. Esa pobre gente necesitaba de ella para vivir, y yo no se la quitaría por puro egoísmo. Volví a pensar y a pensar. ¿De qué otro lugar puedo sacar sangre? Como una epifanía lo vi. Pero esto no era una visión ni nada en particular, simplemente mi super cerebro yendo a una velocidad increíblemente rápida que me dio la solución en pocos segundos. _ANIMALES. _Casí me caigo de espaldas al darme cuenta de que no tenía por qué seguir matando a personas a mi antojo como una bestia. ¡No tenía que ser un monstruo!

Sonriendo me adentré todavía más en el bosque en busca de algo para comer. Ubiqué una manada de ciervos a unos 300 metros de donde yo me encontraba. Simplemente me dejé guíar por mis instintos. Los encontré a los pocos segundos y me tiré sobre el cuello de uno de ellos. Lo partía rápido para que no sintiese dolor y clavé mis dientes en él. Luego seguí con el resto. Al verme saciada decidí seguir con mi lista de tareas.

El segundo paso era saber en qué parte del planeta me encontraba. ¿Qué podía hacer? Traté de sentir la temperatura, ver la vegetación. Había ciervos, estaba húmedo como subtropical. Era primavera. Había flores por todos lados y sentía una suave brisa. Me gustaba ese lugar. Para cuando me di cuenta, era de noche. Entonces me recosté en el pasto y miré al cielo. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que en todo este timpo no había dormido, pero no estaba cansada. Es más, estaba segura de que no necesitaría dormir ni sentarme. Miré las estrellas y divisé la osa mayor. Me causaba gracia como era posible no acordarme de nada de mi vida y acordarme cosas como el clima, el nombre de los animales, las constelaciones.

-¡LAS CONSTELACIONES!- mi grito me hizo pararme de golpe. _¡Claro! ¡Cómo no lo pensé antes! _La osa mayor es una constelación del norte y si la uno al clima debía estar cerca del caribe. Corrí hacia el sur guiándome por las estrellas. LA sensación de libertad me embriagaba y estaba feliz al darme cuenta de que a cada paso me acercaba más a él. Pensé en él y me centré en su imagen, en su rostro.

_Estaba sentado en una mesa apartada de un bar. Sus ojos eran de un rojo fuerte pero apenas se veían porque la mayor parte de su iris estaba negra, parecía hambriento. Miraba a la nada y parecía una estatua de lo quieto que estaba. Un mozo se le acercó y le dio un vaso con whisky. Se lo bebió de un sorbo y a continuación hizo una mueca de asco. Todo en él era hermoso, pero su cara estaba triste. Sin decir nada tiró un billete en su mesa y salió._

Esa visión me había descolocado. Él se encontraba en el mismo bar de mi visión anterior pero era otro momento. Por las ventanas no entraba luz como en la primera asique supuso que era de noche. Las personas que lo rodeaban eran otras. Pero el mozo era el mismo. Tal vez si localizaba el lugar podría preguntarle si lo conocía. Pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue su rostro. Su tristeza me destruía. ¿Qué le pasaba?

¿Por qué sus ojos no eran del mismo dorado que en mi primera visión? Esos ojos… En ellos podía ver su tribulación, su tristeza. No brillaban como la primera vez que lo habia visto. No había en ellos ni una pizca de alegría sino soledad, desolación, angustia. Me probocaba una sensación horrible. Tenía ganas de tocarle la mejilla, rozar su ceño fruncido y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Pero estaba lejos, lejos de él. Ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a hacer para encontrarlo. _Pero lo voy a lograr. Espérame mi ángel dorado. _Y seguí corriendo más rápido, tratando de que mis pensamientos le llegaran y pudiese sentirse acompañado.

_Mar. Mis pies rozándolo. La arena parecía brillar a la luz de la luna como miles de cristales, parecido a mi piel. Sonreí_

Parpadié. Estas visiones me van a volver loca. Pero estaba feliz de que iba a encontrar el mar si seguía por esta dirección. Pero ¿qué pasaría si cambiaba y decidía ir hacia el otro lado?

_El cielo estaba nublado y parecía apunto de llover. Me dejé caer en el pasto y me recosté en un árbol. A lo lejos se sentia el barullo de una ciudad. _

Volví a parpadear. Eso quería decir que dependiendo las decisiones que tomara, el lugar al que llegaría. Sonreí de nuevo. Mi ángel (que así le pondía hasta saber su nombre) debía de estar en mi camino porque sino lo dejaría de ver. En ese momento escuché el mar. Sus olas llamándome. Y corrí más rápido si era posible. Frené justo donde comenzaba la arena y, tranquilamente, caminé hacia la orilla. Mis pies lo rozaron. Mi visión se había cumplido tal cual la había visto y eso me dio una sensación de tranquilidad. Sabía, ahora estaba segura, de que lo vería, que lo encontraría…

* * *

Qué les pareció? Cada vez mejoran sus visiones!

Saludos!


	5. Nuevos descubrimientos

**Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y se basa en Twilight. **

* * *

**4. Nuevos descubrimientos**

Había aprendido que no tenía que respirar. Me pasé lo que quedaba de la noche nadando y descubriendo las profundidades del océano. Nadaba rápido, rapidísimo. Me encantó ver peces, algas, corales, delfines. Aunque los tiburones me daban miedo me di cuenta que la mayoría de las especies se alejaban de mi, me temían. Pensé en cazar un delfín pero me dio mucha pena porque siempre me habían parecido unos animales increíbles, eran felices y amistosos. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que yo no era una amenaza empezaron a nadar a mi lado y me tocaban con su cabeza como queriendo jugar. Agarré un coral del fondo del mar, nadé hasta la superficie y se los tiré lejos. Ellos acudían rápidamente en su búsqueda y me lo traían aleteando contentos. No pude hacer otra cosa que reirme de lo lindos que eran.

Cuando vi suficiente salí y me recosté en la arena. Debía pensar, entender mi existencia. Bebía sangre, era rápida, mi piel brillaba al sol, los animales me temían y huían, era muy fuerte… y mis ojos eran rojos. Me los vi reflejados en el mar. _ROJOS. _Como mi visión de mi ángel en que estaba triste. Pero quería que fueran dorados. Los prefería dorados. Ese tono camersí me ponía nerviosa. Entonces lo entendí. Todo estaba claro. Era un vampiro. Y en ese momentoun ataque de risa acudió a mi. _¿Un vampiro? Jajajaajajaja. Eso no es posible. Jajajaja. Los vampiros NO existen. Jajajaja _pero claro que existimos… porque sino no sería real.

Cuando logré recuperar mi estado de "seriedad", porque todavía tenía pequeños períodos de una risita incontrolable, me centré en mi objetivo. Quería encontrarlo, _debo encontrarlo. _

… _**Corríamos por un bosque lleno de musgo verde, donde los árboles eran altos y había nieve. Escuché su risa y alguien lo acompañaba. Sonriendo miré para atrás pero no sin antes poner mi mejor cara de sargento. **_

_**-Edward Anthony Cullen y Jasper Hale , ¿podrían dejar de comportarse como dos niños y traten de encontrar alimento por favor?- Jasper corrió hacia mi y me alzó por los aires haciendo que chillara como una chiquilla. **_

_**-Lo siento, señorita-. Esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba me inundó. **_

_**-Perdón, hermanita querida. No va a voler a pasar- dijo Edward en claro tono de broma. Asique lo miré y le dije en mis pensamientos "más te vale" sabiendo que podía escucharme. **_

Ok. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Otro miembro más? Y éramos… ¿hermanitos? Me estaba empezando a impacientar. Traté por todos mis medios volver a ellos, que esa visión siguiera. Cerré los ojos y apreté los puños. Cuando creí que nada iba a ocurrir, sucedió.

_**Un hombre rubio y que transmitía serenidad me sonreía. A su lado, de la mano, una mujer con cara en forma de corazón me miraba con un cariño enorme. Más atrás había una pareja de un hombre enooorme, musculoso, morocho de pelo corto y con una sonrisa sumamente infantil. Le daba el brazo a una rubia despanpanante que estaba muy seria pero que me miraba amablemente. **_

_**A mi derecha estaba Jasper de mi mano y a mi izquierda se encontraba Edward. Estabamos en un claro y todos íbamos vestidos de ropa de baseball. **_

_**-Alice, ¿ya es la hora? – Me preguntó la rubia.**_

_**- Ya casi, ¿Por qué no vas armando los equipos, Rose? – Le contesté. **_

_**-Claro- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa –Tú, hermanita, serás conmigo por supuesto y también Emmet. Carlisle, Jasper y Edward por otro lado- dijo señalando a cada uno -Esme, ¿segura que no quieres jugar?- le preguntó mirando a la castaña y ella le dio una enorme sonrisa.**_

_**-No, hija. Alguien tiene que controlar que no hagan trampa- Y todos nos carcajeamos y nos pusimos en equipos. **_

¡Qué clan más grande! ¡Y todos éramos tan unidos! Una sensación de esperanza me rodeó. En estos momentos me sentía muy sola, la garganta había empezado a molestarme y en verdad necesitaba de su compañía. Me llenaba de alegría saber que en algún momento mi ángel y yo íbamos a encontrar una familia. _Familia. _Era gracioso que por una simple palabra mi corazón muerto empezara a querer moverse.

Después descubrí otra cosa.

-Jasper…- susurré. _Su nombre es Jasper. _Y una sensación cálida recorrió mi pecho. Sinceramente, era un nombre apropiado para él. Era único, raro y hermoso. ¡Me encantó!

-Bien Jazz, porque así te apodaré, ¡debo ir a encontrarte para que conozcamos a nuestra familia y dejes de estar tan cabizbajo!- si alguien me viera hablar sola pensaría que estoy loca, pero no me importaba. ¡Había tenido la mejor visión de todas y era tan feliz! Aparte sé que si me concentro puedo ver algo de la persona que quiero. Eso me tranquilizaba.

Y no pude evitar centrarme en él, como si nada en el mundo me interesara cerré mis ojos, mis oídos ya no escuchaban nada y solo me concentré en encontrarlo.

_**-Noooo, por favooor!- Jasper había tomado a un humano y su boca estaba en su yugular. **_

Tuve un simple flash. Pero fue horrible. Ese Jasper no parecía mi Jazz. Sus ojos eran rojos de nuevo. ¿Qué significaba? Los míos ahora son rojos, con los Cullen son dorados; los de Jasper son rojos en las visiones en las que está solo o en esta cazando a un humano, con los Cullen son dorados. No entendía. Necesitaba saber qué iba a pasar con mi ángel y con el humano, cómo iba a actuar. Me volvía a centrar en él.

_**Estaba en el mismo bar. El mismo mozo le traía un trago doble. Su cara estaba desencajada, la angustia era muy clara en él. Pude verlo… sentía culpa. **_

Parpadié. Se sentía culpable. Mi pobre amor… _¡Alto ahí Alice! ¿Has dicho amor? _Bueno… pensándolo bien…. Sí era amor. Desde la primera vez que vi esos ojos dorados no quise ver otra cosa en este mundo. Su forma de hablarme, de tratarme como si fuese lo más importante en este mundo, sí era amor. Lo amaba, _te amo Jazz. Tranquilo, ya todo mejorará. Aprenderás a alimentarte de animales como yo y ya no tendrás que matar personas. _ Y, fuertemente, pensé, esperando que él lograra escucharme… _Espérame, iré a ti. _

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, me dirigí al oeste. Podía ver una ciudad a lo lejos. Tenía que ver en dónde estaba. No me importaba si ahí había humanos. Mi decisión ya estaba tomada y nada ni nadie me iba a alejar ni un minuto más de Jasper.

_**Llegaba a una tienda de turismo. Estaba cerrada porque ya era muy tarde. Dejé de respirar para no sentir el aroma de los humanos y volverme loca. Vi un gran mapa y me dirigí a él. **_

Bien. Sé que no mataré a nadie y sé a dónde tengo que ir.

* * *

Y? Qué les parece? Alice se enamoró! Y se decidió por ir a buscarlo! Me encanta!

Hasta luego!


	6. Hacia Texas

Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía basanda en Twilight.

Gracias por los reviews! Es increíble que alguien me esté leyendo!

Ahí les va...

* * *

**5 – Hacia Texas.**

Texas. Mi destino era texas. Lo vi todo con claridad. Yo, muy tonta YO, no me había fijado que detrás del mozo había un enorme cartel que decía: "Visite Texas". Me encontraba en Biloxi, Mississippi. Ahí me había despertado. Debía ir hascia el oeste para dirigirme a Texas.

La espectativa de su encuentro me daba una sensación extraña en el estómago. Estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Y qué pasaba si no me aceptaba? Tal vez que me vería como una rarita por mi poder… o, ¿qué tal si no tenía ganas de comer animales? Yo misma había probado la sangre humana y sabía qué sensación daba… o, ¿y si no me veía lo suficiente atractiva para él? Yo sabía que él era absolutamente hermoso, pero yo… _No Alice, te prohíbo pensar así. Tienes que estar bella para tu amor. _

Asique me dirigí a una tienda de ropa muy cara. Me daba pena no pagar, entonces robé un poco de plata de un kiosko, a través de mis visiones lo aposté en un caballo ganador que nadie quería y gané diez veces más. Con ese dinero le devolví al pobre hombre que le había robado, sin que me viera claro, corrí a la tienda y me compré ropa muy hermosa, una mochila chic y cómoda para guardarla y un set de manicura y peluquería. No me gustaba el pelo largo hasta la cintura, me hacía parecer una niña y lo tenía todo desarreglado. No sé cómo era en mi otra vida, pero en esta seré linda y me veré linda. Me corte el pelo corto, con las puntas mirando hacia todos lados. Me gustaba, iba conmigo. Me cambié y sonreí. _¡Te voy a encantar Jasper!_

Seguí corriendo por un día solo parando a alimentarme bien. Tenía miedo de llegar al bar y no lograr aguantarme pero mis visiones me habían alcarado que no haría nada. En una de ellas había visto el exterior del local. Era un bar muy pintoresco, la fachada era púrpura y decía: "The Big Grill". No sería difícil encontrarlo.

Luego de alimentarme una vez más por la dudas me cambié también mi atuendo. Cuando fui a corroborar mi aspecto en un espejito monísimo que me había comprado noté que mis ojos seguían carmesí. _Demonios. Por suerte, "Alice que todo lo ve", se compró unas lentillas de color marrón. _Me las coloqué y me dirigí a "The Big Grill".

El lugar tenía una luz tenue. Igual eso no era problema para mí ya que podía ver perfectamente sin ninguna luz incluso. Di una recorrida rápida con la mirada ya que no queria respirar a ver si había algún aroma que no fuera de humano. No estaba allí. _Claro que no, lo habrías visto_ me dijo una vocesita en mi cabeza. Me dirigí a la barra y tratando de usar la menor cantidad de aire posible me dirigí al mozo. Había hecho un dibujo perfecto de Jasper y se lo entregué. Él lo miró y me miró como preguntando con la mirada:

-Estoy buscando a un amigo, ¿Lo conoce?- Le pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa y mi cara de niña buena.

-Sí, venía cada tanto, unas dos veces por semana. Se sentaba en aquella mesa y me pedi un whisky doble. Nunca me habló. Siempre parecía muy apenado por lo que no me atreví a preguntarle. Dejaba muy buenas propinas. Pero…¿Por qué lo busca se puede saber?- Me reí un poco. Me causaba gracia que luego de haber dado toda esa información recién se le ocurriera preguntar qué buscaba. Miré hacia el lugar donde él se solía sentar. Era tal cuál lo había visto en mi visión.

-Como le dije, es un amigo, me habían dicho que podía estar por aquí. ¿Ha venido?

-Ya hace una semana que no viene. Lo que me parece raro. Él siempre venía dos veces a la semana. Tenía pinta de soldado, tal vez lo han trasladado.

-Gracias- me limité a contestar. Mi reserva de aire se había terminado y no pensaba tomar aire. Sabía que si lo hacía mataría a todas esas personas. Podía sentir sus corazones latiendo y solo con eso mi boca se llenaba de ponzoña.

Salí triste, desilusionada. No lo había encontrado. ¿Eso qué significaba? ¿Mis visiones estaban erradas? Me volví a concentrar en él.

_**Iba corriendo por el bosque acompañado de dos vampiros que lo seguían de atrás. Los tres tenían los ojos rojos.**_

Perfecto, ¿y eso de que me ayudaba a encontrarlo? Tal vez se había ido a otro lugar. Decidí esperarlo dos semanas más allí en Texas.

* * *

Nooo! no lo encontró? Qué pensaban? Que iba a ser tan fácil encontrarlo? Alice todavía es nueva en las visiones, no sabe mucho. Y, como pista, recuerden que me estoy guíando fielmente en Twilight.

Saludos! Hasta luego!


	7. Espera y moda

**Al**gunos personajes de Stephenie Meyer, otros míos y la historia es mía basada en Twilight.

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Espera y moda**

Hacía un mes que estaba esperando a Jasper… Estaba agotada, no físicamente claro, sino emocionalmente.

Mi rutina se basaba siempre en lo mismo. Iba a cazar, esperaba afuera del bar a que el sol cayera y entraba. Charlaba un rato con Joe, el mozo, y cuando veía que no aguantaba más me marchaba. Mi vida fue así durante un laaargo mes.

Joe era muy buena persona. Se podría decir que lo quería como un amigo aunque lo cierto era que él se dedicaba a hablarme. Yo trataba de respirar lo menos posible, pero había veces que no podía contestarle. Entonces me dirigía al baño o a afuera discimuladamente a tomar aire y volvía. Siempre me pedía lo mismo que Jasper: un whisky doble. Era un asco, pero por lo menos tenía mi garganta ocupada pensando en lo feo que era. Pensar en Joe como persona y no como alimento también me ayudó. Él tenía una esposa y dos niños que eran su réplica y siempre hablaba de ellos con un orgullo gigante. Eso me dio que pensar. Nunca me había planteado el hecho de que en un futuro querría tener hijos con mi compañero… pero solo pensarlo y decidir que sería maravilloso una visión inundó mi visión:

_**-¿Cómo crees que sería ver una pequeña Alice revoloteando por toda la casa?- me preguntó mi ángel de ojos dorados. Estaba sonriendo pero en sus ojos había cierto anhelo y tristeza. **_

_**-No lo sé, lo cierto es que evito pensar en eso. Sería, sin duda hermoso, tanto como ver a un mini Jazzy jugando con Edward o Emmet o ayudando al abuelo Carlisle. O arreglando un auto con Rose o dibujando con Esme…- le sonreí de vuelta. Siempre había anhelado un hijo de Jasper, pero sabía que por mi condición vampírica no podía. **_

_**-Pero si tuviera que volver el tiempo atrás, a ser humana para poder tener hijos, no lo haría. Porque si fuera al pasado, nunca te habría conocido. Y sabes que mi vida no tendría sentido si tu no estás en ella- un sentimiento ajeno me invadió en donde estaba mi estático corazón. Era algo cálido, fuerte, que te quitaba el aliento. Sabía de quien provenía todo ese amor, estaba parado frente a mí y me miraba con esa mirada que no necesita palabras para expresar todo lo que siente. Me miró a los ojos como tratando de llegar a mi alma y me besó como si no hubiese mañana. **_

Ok. Entonces nada de hijos para mí. Pensarlo me provocaba un poco de tristeza. Pero bien lo dije en mi futuro, no me alejaría por nada de Jazz.

Me estaba desesperando. ¿Qué pasaría si tardara meses en encontrarlo? ¿Y si demoraba AÑOS? Lo necesitaba cerca. Sabía que cuando lo vería mi corazón muerto saltaría de alegría. Me causó un poco de gracia, no lo conocía y ya lo extrañaba. Pero claro que lo conocía. Él era todo para mí, mi razón de existir y por la cual luchar para no ser un monstruo. Lo iba a encontrar e iba a practicar mis visiones hasta que lograra controlarlas a la perfección y distinguir algo cercano de algo que sucederá en un futuro lejano. Había algo que noté y era que algunas visiones eran claras como si las estuviese viviendo, como por ejemplo la que acababa de tener. Sin embargo, algunas de cuando me concentraba en Jasper eran borrosas y dentro del borroso podía ver con mis "ojos internos de vampiro" que había dos tonalidades. Tal vez cuando es algo relacionado a mí la veo nítida, tal vez ver a otros vampiros o humanos hace que sean borrosas… Ya pensaré en eso luego. Apuré mi vaso, saludé a Joe con la mano y me retiré a mi apartamento.

Había alquilado con mis pocos ahorros un lindo apartamento. No sabía cuánto tiempo me iba a quedar pero decidí que tenía que tener un lugar en donde pasar el rato. Pasé por varias tiendas y encontré cosas monísimas para mi casa. Con mis visiones sobre qué caballo ganaría en el hipódromo, qué saldría en la lotería y esas cosas me hice de una pequeña fortuna. Me di cuenta que me encantaba remodelar cosas, crear nuevas, diseñar cada espacio del apartamento. Pero definitivamente AMABA la moda. Cuando me aburría mucho de esperar a Jazz y mis visiones me decían que no llegaría pronto me internaba en alguna tienda resguardada del sol y compraba lo último en la moda.

Un día, cuando pasaba por las tiendas, entré a una pequeña que tenía ropa muy linda y fina. Dentro, había una chica con un montón de telas que ponía y probaba en un maniquí. Con sus finos dedos doblaba y redoblaba las telas y le ponía mini alfileres para que quedaran en el lugar que le gustaba. Cuando estaba satisfecha se acercaba a una máquina que tenía hilos de colores y pasaba la tela por una aguja y la máquina la movía sola. La tela, automáticamente, pasaba a estar finamente cocida. Quedé maravillada. ¿Ella era la que hacía sus propios modelos? ¿cómo se llamaba esa máquina tan maravillosa? ¿la habría construido ella o yo la podría comprar en algún lado? Inmediatamente tomé aire del exterior, ajusté mis lentes de contacto para que todo estuviese en orden y me acerqué a la chica.

-Hola! Qué magnífico trabajo haces! ¡Qué linda máquina! ¿Dónde puedo conseguir una de ellas? ¿Me dices la marca? Lo siento, estaba tan entusiasmada que me olvidé de presentarme. Mi nombre es Alice- creo que hablé muy rápido porque la humana me miraba con cara confundida.

-Hola Alice, soy Joanna. Me alegro que te guste mi trabajo. Estoy haciendo este vestido porque una clienta me lo encargó. La máquina de cocer me la compré dos cuadras más abajo en una tienda de costura.- me respondió sonriendo. Parecía una chica de unos 20 años de edad, era rubia y su pelo caía en cascada por debajo de sus hombros. Tenía un broche que le sostenía un mechón que era más corto que el resto. Era flaca y de estatura mediana, más alta que yo claro.

-¿Te importaría que vea cómo trabajas? Nunca antes había visto algo tan maravilloso- le dije luego de cerciorarme de que no la atacaría o algo. En verdad me interesaba saber cómo hacía tales cosas tan increíbles.

-Claro! Me encantaría tener un poco de compañía!- y sin más me senté a mirar mientras charlábamos.

Joanna era una chica simpática con un sentido del humor muy agudo y en seguida me cayó bien. Me enseñó a cocer de mil maneras y en una cantidad de telas. Me enseñó sobre los colores, las texturas, la moda actual y lo que se usaba antes. Me prestó muchísimos libros que yo me encargaba de leer en un segundo pero tardaba unos días en devolvérselos para que no sospechara. Era muy amable. Todos los días luego de cazar pasaba por su tienda a aprender cosas nuevas y a charlar. Estaba comprometida con un muchacho llamado Claude que de vez en cuando pasaba por la tienda y le llevaba flores o la invitaba a tomar un café. Me encantaba su relación, se los veía muy enamorados. Verlos así me hacía extrañar aún más a Jasper y me preguntaba cuándo lo vería…

* * *

Perdón perdón y perdón!

Mi computadora se murió y esperé a conseguir de nuevo el cargador pero nucna llegó.

Este cap no era el que había escrito en un principio pero decidí que ya era hora de seguir con la historia asique simplemente reescrbí lo que me acordaba y el resto lo continué.

Espero que lo disfruten! Y ahora sí voy a actualizar con más costumbre!

Espero sus reviews! Saludoos!


	8. Años de espera

**7. Años de espera**

Todas las noches practicaba mis visiones y, con el tiempo, descubrí cosas nuevas de él. Había algo en particular que no me gustaba para nada. Más que algo, es más correcto decir _alguien. _Su nombre era María y era la creadora de Jasper. Parecía que era la líder de un clan enorme de vampiros recién nacidos que luchaban constantes guerras con otros clanes por la tenencia del territorio. Jasper era un soldado que se encargaba de entrenar a estos neófitos.

Vi varias veces como María le decía que aplicara su don en ellos para calmarlos y cómo Jasper lo hací esa manera entendí que tenía un don de controlar las emociones. Pude ver varias veces como los tranquilizaba o los hacía ponerse tristes o alegres.

También vi cómo María lo manipulaba diciendo que estaba enamorada de él en cierto sentido, porque también le decía que algo como el amor humano no podría existir entre vampiros ya que la sed es lo más importante de todo y cómo él le creía. Me molestaba. Sabía que María no era sincera. Y lo sabía porque yo estaba totalmente enamorada de él y no me vencía la sed. Sí era cierto que era difícil de llevar, pero podía controlarla. Los Cullens también podían. Entonces, ¿por qué ella le mentía? ¿por qué lo trataba como si fuese de su propiedad?

Entendí que Jasper todavía seguía con esa vampiresa. Y también comprendí que todavía no era el momento de acercarme a él. Él todavía estaba "enamorado" de María no se había dado cuenta de su maldad. Si iba ahora no me escucharía. Tampoco me creería si le decía que todo lo que una vez creyó era mentira y que sí había otra salida. Se reiría de mí. Lo sé porque también lo vi.

Asique decidí esperar. Esperar a que sea el momento justo. Yo sabía que ese momento iba a llegar. Jasper y yo íbamos a estar juntos. Pero no podía precipitarme porque lo perdería. Asique durante años me concentré en verlo y conocerlo aún más.

Sabía que se arrepentía luego de matar a los vampiros que ya no le servían a María. Podía ver su culpa y arrepentimiento en sus ojos carmesí. Me sentía horrible al verlo así, tenía ganas de correr a decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que el amor sí existía y que había otra forma de alimentarnos. Quería decirle que María no valía la pena y que yo lo amaba más que a nada en el ía explicarle que él no era un monstruo y que era bueno y amable y que podía dejar de ser manipulado. Me sentía una inútil a no poder hacerlo.

Lo vi cazando humanos porque no podía controlar su sed y luego lo veía correr por el desierto simplemente para sacarse la culpa de arriba. Su cara se transfiguraba del dolor. Y cuando volvía a donde se encontraba María con su ejército ésta le decía que no debía sentirse así porque los humanos eran un alimento y nada más.

Pasé muchos años esperando a que se alejara. Y mientras esperaba decidí que no ganaba nada con esperarlo en Texas. Algo muy dentro mío me decía que allí no era en donde lo tenía que encontrar. Asique me marché luego de la boda de Joanna.

Me despedí de Joe y de su familia. Ellos habían sido siempre muy amables conmigo. Joanna me abrazó fuertemente y entre lágrimas, yo también hubiese llorado si los vampiros pudiésemos llorar, me dijo que no dejara de escribirle y contarle qué era de mi vida.

Me alejé de mi apartamento, vendí todos mis muebles y cerré la puerta. Y me fui de allí.

* * *

Y Alice se fuee! qué les pareció? Recuerden que esta historia es basada en lo que Stephenie dijo que había pasado con ellos antes de conocer a los Cullens! Y quiero ser fiel a ello.

Gracias y espero sus reviews!


	9. Pequeños pasos

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo me basé en Twilight para hacer esta historia.

* * *

**8. Pequeños pasos**

Me di cuenta que mi sed ya no era tan insoportable como en los primeros meses. Luego que pasó mi primer año de vida y de alimentarme de sangre animal podía relacionarme sin problemas con los humanos. Pero lo que más feliz me hacía era que el color de mis ojos ya era topacio. Exactamente como en mis visiones. Sabía que se acercaba el momento de conocer a Jasper y a los Cullens.

Me marché al norte. Tenía mucho por conocer. Estaba sedienta, pero no de sangre, sino de conocimiento. Quería verlo todo, olerlo todo, conocer más sobre moda, diseño, arquitectura. Quería leer y ver sobre las cosas que les gustaba a los integrantes de mi nueva familia. Sabía que Edward era amante de la música, Esme del diseño y la arquitectura, a Rose le gustaba la moda y la mecánica, a Emmet los deportes y las nuevas tecnologías y a Carlisle le gustaba todo lo referido con lo científico y los nuevos descubrimientos.

Fui al teatro y me compré un auto. Fui de incógnito a un partido de fútbol, de basquetbol y de boxeo. Me encantaba también la música asique asistí a muchos conciertos de música clásica que sabía que era la favorita de Edward. Visité muchos museos y conocí a varios arquitectos de renombre con los que charlé animadamente y pedí autógrafos para luego, en un futuro, dárselos a Esme. Tuve una visión cuando decidí que se los iba a dar en la que ella estaba contentísima y me decía que le encantaban.

Compré varios discos para Edward. Sabía que un futuro los discos de pasta iban a quedar obsoletos, pero para cuando lo conociera sabía que podría llevarle este regalo. También conocí a varios artistas y compré partituras para que ellos firmaran.

Para Rose recolecté durante mucho tiempo insignias de autos. Para cuando la vaya a conocer las pondría todas en una caja muy linda y forrada, delicada como ella.

A Emmet le compré varios equipos deportivos de sus equipos favoritos. A aquellos que sabía que iban a ser grandes jugadores reconocidos les pedía autógrafos antes de que se hicieran conocidos. Cuando decidí esta parte tuve una visión de Emmet que ahora que la recuerdo me hace reír a carcajadas:

_**-Enana! ¿De dónde has sacado esto? ¿Acaso has engañado al pobre de Jazz para conseguir que todos estos hombres te den su autógrafo?- me miraba sonriendo y con picardía. **_

Emmet siempre tenía salidas de esas que me hacían reír a carcajadas. Sabía que era muy gracioso y sus chistes eran los más cómicos.

Y a Jazz le hice su propia biblioteca. Algunas veces, cuando no lo veía cazando o matando a un neófito y sintiéndose culpable después, había tenido visiones de él leyendo. Era su forma de matar el tiempo libre. Aunque María no lo dejaba disfrutar mucho. Yo me daba cuenta de que cuando algo verdaderamente le interesaba fruncía el seño de manera adorable y abría un poco más los ojos. Parecía un niño con el juguete nuevo.

Pero yo era diferente a María. A mí me encantaba verlo pasarla bien, mientras que ella no le permitía disfrutar de nada. Era como si temiera que descubriera lo bonito de ser vampiro. Estoy segura de que era porque a ella no le servía un vampiro que tuviese hobbies y pensara en cosas bonitas. A ella solo le servía un soldado cruel y servicial, que solo se preocupara por veces vi cómo se le acercaba cuando estaba sentado y lo desconcentraba besándolo. Jasper al principio no parecía darse cuenta, pero luego de tres veces su cara mostraba fastidio. JA! Yo sabía que a él no le gustaba que lo sacaran de su único lugar feliz.

Pensaba en él todo el día. Lo extrañaba tanto. No. Extrañar no se adecúa a mi sentimiento en ese momento. Lo añoraba, dolía lo mucho que lo echaba de menos. Necesitaba verlo. Todo el tiempo pensaba en él y eso incrementaba enormemente mis visiones. Pero también me ayudaba a ver lo que sus cercanos hacían. Con el tiempo también me concentré en las decisiones de María y la empecé a ver. Me entusiasmaba la idea de que en muchas de mis visiones ella aparecía sola, Jasper no estaba con ella. Y saltaba de la alegría cuando veía que Jazz tomaba decisiones para así estar separado de ella. ¡Eso significaba que a él también lo estaba pudriendo! Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que él decidió mantenerse alejado de ella:

_En la primer visión vi: _

_**Jazz corría por el desierto y se dirigía hacia el campamento. María lo recibía y le decía que tenía un trabajo para él. Luego lo besaba. **_

_En seguida de esa visión vino la otra:_

_**Jasper corría por el desierto, frenaba, corría al campamento pero se desviaba justo antes de llegar. Daba la vuelta sigilosamente y se trepaba a un árbol con un libro en las manos. A lo lejos escucha a María que le pregunta a su amigo Peter: **_

_**-¿Has visto a Jasper? ¡No se dónde diablos se ha metido!- lo miraba con mala cara, como de superioridad. **_

_**-No, María, no lo he visto.- Contestaba tranquilamente Peter.**_

_**-Y entonces, ¡¿de qué me sirves? ¡Lárgate de mi vista!- le gritó. Peter se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr hacia la dirección en que se había ido Jazz. **_

_**Se frenó justo en el árbol vecino y lo trepó. **_

_**-¿Sabes qué? Me alegra que por una vez en tu vida hayas decido hacer algo que te gusta.- Le dijo Peter seriamente mirándolo a los ojos. **_

_**-Lo sé. A mi también- contestó pensativo Jasper. Y los dos se quedaron en un silencio cómodo. Cada uno haciendo lo que le gustaba y, a la vez, disfrutando la compañía mutua.**_

* * *

Y bueno! Qué piensan? Jasper tardará mucho en alejarse de María. Me gusta mucho la figura de Peter. Un amigo que comprende y apoya y, cuando tiene qdecir las cosas, las dice.

Alice está muy sola. Tal vez encuentre a una amiga pronto... ,,,, mmm misteriooo!

Saludos!


	10. Cambio

****Los personajes son de S. Meyer. La historia es una adaptación antes de Twilight.

* * *

**9. Cambio**

Estaba emocionada viendo el nuevo calendario de la revista de modas más conocidas de Paris. Me acababa de llegar por correo. En estos momentos estaba viviendo en New York. Amaba esta ciudad y hacía cinco años que me había instalado aquí. Decidí que quería estudiar algo lindo y que me agradara. Hice diseño y confección en la NYU. Asique ahora me encontraba en mi apartamento en la 5th Avenue leyendo lo que Vogue tenía para contarme sobre las tendencias de este 1937. _1937_. Ufff cuanto tiempo pasó desde que nací… sí, digo nací porque al no conocer nada de mi anterior vida no pienso decir que REnací! ¡No soy taaaan vieja! Pensar que ya habían pasado 17 años desde que lo vi por primera vez pero en todo este tiempo no había pasado ni un segundo en que no lo echara de menos. ¡Tenía ganas de contarle tantas cosas, de mostrarle tantos lugares y presentarle a tantos amigos!

Mi nueva amiga de la NYU era Sophie. Era una chica adorable de 20 años. Su cabello era de un rubio rojizo increíble y lo llevaba cortito como yo. Vestía a la moda y con sus propios diseños y amaba los caballos y la música. La conocí al poco tiempo de entrar en la universidad y supe desde ese momento lo buenas amigas que íbamos a ser. La convivencia con los humanos ya no me molestaba en lo más mínimo. Claro que todavía debía tener mucho cuidado de no lastimarlos al saludarlos o estrecharles la mano, pero por lo demás siempre intentaba ver antes de salir de casa si alguien se iba a cortar o algo. Asique era libre de salir todo el tiempo. Estábamos en invierno asique NY siempre estaba nublado y con nieve. Amaaaaba esta ciudad y me encantaba poder salir a recorrerla constantemente. Paradójicamente, era la ciudad que nunca dormía, igual que yo jajajaja asique me dediqué a conocer todos los lugares habidos y por haber que tenía.

A cada momento pensaba en Jasper y esperaba que tomase alguna decisión que lo alejara de María. Si bien él ya intentaba esquivarla de vez en cuando, veía que todavía creía que la quería. Sí, digo "quería" porque él pensaba que eso era amor, pero no lo era. No se comparaba con lo mucho que yo le amaba o con cómo nos tratábamos cuando tenía visiones de nosotros dos juntos. Yo estaba decidida a mostrarle cómo sí un vampiro podía amar profundamente hasta el punto de estar dispuesto a dar su vida por el otro. Peter, el amigo de Jazz, le ayudaba a no perder su poca humanidad. Era un vampiro muy amigable y con un muy buen sentido común. Él notaba que la relación de Jasper y María no podía ser amor, pero Jazz estaba cegado ante el hecho de que él era un monstruo que jamás podía amar como los humanos. Sin embargo, por muy monstruo que se creyera, no permitió que María matara a su mejor amigo una vez que dejó de ser neófito. María se lo permitió para no poner a Jazz en contra suya, pero también porque era cierto que Peter era un buen guerrero. Así, mi ángel y Peter se hicieron inseparables.

Cuando iba por la mitad de esa asombrosa revista tuve una visión repentina y muy borrosa:

_**Jasper corría y perseguía a Peter y a Charlotte y les daba caza. Luego era aún más desdichado si puede decirse. **_

En seguida cambió. Estaba claro que Jasper estaba evaluando sus posibles opciones. Pero no entendía por qué quería asesinar a Peter y a su amada pareja. Yo sabía de su historia de amor porque lo había visto, pero Peter no le había comentado nada a Jazz por miedo. Ella en breves dejaría de ser una neófita y él estaba seguro que María no le permitiría que se quedara y debía ser destruida.

_**Jasper se despedía de su amigo y de su novia. Le daba un fuerte abrazo y estaría llorando si pudiera y sale corriendo en dirección al campamento. Se dirige a María y sin más le plantea:**_

_**-Peter se fue y se llevó a Charlotte con él- se acerca a ella. No le iba a permitir que persiguiera a su amigo. **_

_**-Deben ser destruidos, mi amor. Tú sabes que es un peligro que nos entreguen a los Volturi- María miraba a Jasper y veía su gran odio hacia su amigo. **_

_**-No. Yo confío en él. Ellos me prometieron jamás decir nada. Si llegan a traicionar mi confianza, yo mismo iré a los Volturis y me entregaré como el responsable de este ejército de neófitos- María negaba con la cabeza. **_

_**Jasper la miró y debía de saber que no iba a dar el brazo a torcer. Pero la conocía demasiado. Sabía que necesitaba un incentivo para que se olvidara del asunto. Asique sin más, se acercó a ella y la empezó a besar ferozmente. **_

Parpadeé rápidamente. No quería ver lo que seguía a eso. Asique Jasper los descubrió intentando huir. El hecho que los haya defendido. Pero una visión interrumpió inesperadamente mi momento agridulce.

_**María lo miraba con odio, desprecio. Ya no era un soldado sin sentimientos. Ella no podía permitir eso. **_

_**-Jasper, ve a cazar a algun sabroso humano y luego encárgate de Jordan y de Jasmine. Mañana se cumple su año y ya no me sirven- sin más, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. **_

_**Jasper la miró irse. Había sentido, de seguro, sus sentimientos hacia ella. Asique se dirigió a los establos. Habló con Jordan, lo mató y luego hizo lo mismo con Jasmine. Después de controlar que el fuego no se fuera de control volvió a entrar a los aposentos de María. **_

_**-Listo. Adiós- y se dirigió a cazar. Lo vi cazando a un humano. Luego corrió a su árbol. **_

Vi en su cara una mezcla de repulsión por lo que había hecho y un tinte de salvaje. No. No podía ser. María no podía hacerle esto. No podía lograr que su amor se convirtiera en un salvaje porque él no lo era. Sabía que debía hacer algo, pero ese Jasper estaba cambiando. Y me dio miedo, miedo de que, con la partida de Peter mi ángel se perdiera para siempre.

* * *

Buenoooo! Qué les pareció?

Me da un poco de miedo que Jasper se pierda a mi también... y uds.?

Saludos!


	11. Salvaje

**Los personajes son la mayoría de S. Meyer. La historia se basa en Twilight.**

* * *

**10. Salvaje**

Salvaje. Jasper estaba hecho un salvaje. Ya no le importaba nada ni nadie. Ni siquiera María. Había notado su desprecio hacia él y eso solo había hecho que su rencor hacia ella y hacia su existencia vampírica aumentara.

Él simplemente se dedicaba a seguir órdenes. Cazaba, peleaba y mataba. Entrenaba a los neófitos, los llevaba a la guerra, conquitaban territorios y al año los aniquilaba. Parecía que cerraba sus sentimientos, su corazón y se transformaba en un cuerpo antibalas y antiemociones.

Su relación con María era casi nula. Ella le daba órdenes y él las acataba. Nada más. Ya no más besos, ni palabras de amor por parte de ella llenas de mentira. Él se limitaba a vivir su existencia como el monstruo que creía que era.

Ya no hacía nada de lo que le gustaba. Abandonó su árbol, sus salidas atléticas por el desierto. Hasta había dejado de leer. No sabía que hacer. Me partía el alma verlo así. Sabía que él se había cerrado a los sentimientos porque ellos lo habían lastimado.

Hacía medio año, aproximadamente, que tuve visiones de María matándolo y luego él matándola a ella. Fueron horribles y estuve a punto de correr hacia donde él se encontraba a buscarlo y alejarlo de allí. Por más que el dijera que no la amaba, yo sé que todavía tenía cierto afecto hacia su creadora. Y, por otra parte, no iba a permitir que esa perra se acercara a mi destino, al hombre que estaba destinado a ser mi amado compañero toda la vida. Pero cuando había decidido dirigirme allí, vi otras visiones. Todas eran borrosas. Mostraban que, en realidad, ninguno de los dos había tomado una decisión.

Eventualmente, a la larga, María se dio cuenta que sin él jamás podría controlar a su amado ejército cambiante de neófitos. Y él se dejó vencer por última vez por sus sentimientos.

Pero eso no significó que su relación hubiese mejorado. Todo lo contrario. Yo notaba cómo Jasper intentaba de ocultar que no se enteraba de las emociones que María tenía para con él. Luego de tantos años siguiéndolo conocía a la perfección sus reacciones. Y me ponía tan mal saber que ya no tenía ninguna de felicidad o asombro.

Miré por la ventana de mi apartamento. El día estaba gris, caía una fina nieve y no había ni rastros del sol. Una visión vino a mí de repente. Por su estado sabía que iba a ser en un futuro bastante lejano:

_**Estábamos tirados en nuestro hermoso prado. Había flores rojas por todo el pasto. En el medio del mismo había un gran roble que nos daba sombra. Me gustaba Forks. No sé por qué todos se empeñaban en pensar que eran mejores nuestras otras casas. Aquí, por más que no había sol, teníamos el bosque al lado de nuestra casa. No me molestaba no ver mucho el sol. Mi sol personal estaba a mi lado. **_

_**-¿En qué piensas, loquilla?- me miraba sonriendo. Tenía una pequeña arruga en la frente que acentuaba su cicatriz de la ceja. Eso significaba que estaba intrigado. Sonreí y pasé mi pulgar por su arruguita y en seguida se suavizó. **_

_**-Pensaba en que ¿quién necesita del sol cuando se tiene a la persona más brillante y hermosa que es capaz de iluminar toda la estancia al lado?- escuché como mi voz rebotaba en su cara. Mi aliento hacía una pequeña corriente de aire que chocaba en su rostro y volvía a mi empapada de su aroma. **_

_**Escuché como reía. Esa risa era mi sonido favorito en el mundo. Me senté en su regazo y lo miré a los ojos. Esos ojos que tanto amor me transmitían. Me gustaba que no tuviéramos necesidad de hablar para expresar cuánto nos queríamos. Él lo podía ver en mis ojos y sentir y yo podía escuchar casi su alma a través de los suyos. **_

_**Tomo mi rostro con toda la suavidad que solo él puede tener conmigo. Como si fuera una muñequita que se puede romper en cualquier momento y me acercó a él. Besó mis labios como si fuera el roce de una mariposa. Lo miré de nuevo con ansias de que profundizara ese beso. Me había quedado gusto a poco. Una amplia sonrisa recorrió su rostro y una ola de deseo me invadió mi cuerpo. Sin más me besó con toda la pasión y el amor que nos teníamos. Amaba a mi esposo y él me amaba a mí. No necesitaba de nada más en este mundo para ser feliz. **_

Parpadeé. Sonreí y lloré (en el sentido figurado claro). Amaba las visiones en las que estábamos juntos. Eran como un bálsamo de esperanza para mi solitaria vida. Pero no podía dominar lo suficiente el hecho de que aparecieran porque no sabía en qué tenía que centrarme para que lo hicieran.

Me encantaban sí, pero también e hacía sufrir el hecho de no poder estar con él todavía. Un hueco en mi corazón inmóvil se abría por su ausencia y sabía que no se llenaría hasta que estuviese con él, refugiada en sus brazos.

Estaba tranquila, pensando en él. Viendo por la ventana cómo colocaban el cartel de "Feliz 1938" en la boutique que había en frente a mi edificio cuando una visión me llenó de felicidad.

* * *

Como hacía mucho que no posteaba decidí que se merecían 2x1. Asique aquí le traigo un nuevo capítulo.

Bueno, Alice por fin ha tenido otra visión de ellos dos juntos. Lo cierto que estas escenas son mis favoritas.

A partir de aquí, mis queridas, esto se pone bien interesante. Muy poco falta para que Alice y Jasper se encuentren por fin.

Espero sus reviews que me tienen un poco abandonada! De todas maneras les agradezco mucho que me lean!

Saludos y hasta la próxima!


	12. Visita inespera

**Como siempre, la historia es mía y me baso en Twilight. El resto es de S. Meyer.**

* * *

**11. Visita inesperada.**

_**Charlotte se acerca a Jasper y le da un beso en la mejilla sonriendo. **_

_**-Gracias, por todo. Por permitirme vivir y vivir al lado de Peter- Jasper la mira un poco descolocado. Nunca ninguna mujer, aparte de María, le había demostrado una muestra de afecto. Aunque esta no tenía nada que ver con las muestras de su creadora y, sin embargo, fue mucho más sincera. **_

_**-Hola querido amigo- Peter le sonreía. Jasper lo miró y sonrió después de un largo año –te he echado de menos-. **_

_**-Debo admitir que yo también, Peter. Las cosas no son lo mismo sin ti por aquí- Jasper señaló con su cabeza hacia el campamento. Los volvió a mirar, tomados de la mano y un sentimiento de añoranza creció en él. Era obvio que le encantaría poder creer que se podía querer a alguien. **_

_**-Vinimos a decirte algo- se adelantó Charlotte. La vampira lo miró con sus grandes ojos carmesí y siguió– ¿hay algún lugar en el que podamos charlar tranquilos?- Jasper los dirigió hacia su árbol y trepó con ellos. **_

Todo volvió a la normalidad. _¡Demonios! _¿Por qué siempre se me cortaban las visiones cuando NECESITABA ver más? Ahora tendría que concentrarme mucho mucho para lograr que vuelva y tal vez, si el futuro era muy cercano, perdería la información. Quería sentarme a pensar todo pero sabía que sería inútil. Tenía mucha sed.

Había estado haciendo una nueva colección entera de ropa de verano durante dos semanas. Me había inspirado en el dorado de los ojos de Jasper, en su piel blanca y sus rubios cabellos. Tomé también inspiración en los leones ya que me hacían acordar a él, en el desierto y sus distintas tonalidades de amarillo y, finalmente, en el atardecer y el crepúsculo ya que esos serían los momentos que más me gustaría poder vivirlos con Jazz. Al estar tan centrada en ella había dejado para después el pequeño detalle de alimentarme.

Estaba muerta de sed. Bueno muerta como se dice _muerta _ya lo estaba _jajaja qué cómica. _Me quedaba un saco en tonos lila, negro y celeste, los típicos colores del crepúsculo por terminar pero de verdad necesitaba saber qué le tenían que decir Peter y Charlotte a Jasper. Y para enterarme debía concentrarme, y para concentrarme debía comer. Mientras corría por las azoteas sin ser vista empecé a pensar en el porqué de su regreso. Tal vez habían vuelto por algo, tal vez podrían deshacerse de María. Aggg odiaba la intriga.

Decidí dirigirme a una caza rápida. El Central Park tenía muchísimas ardillas. Debía cazar como veinte para saciarme completamente pero se reproducían rápido y, de vez en cuando, me alejaba a un bosque para no extinguirlas. Intentaba alimentarme de las que estaban enfermas o viejas. Odiaba pensar en dejar a hijitos sin sus mamás o papás. Pero estaba vez estaba de verdad apurada asique me adentré en el parque. Casé lo más rápido posible algunas pocas. Más adelante me dirigiría al bosque y cazaría algo más suculento. Pero ya medio saciada me dirigí de nuevo a mi departamento a concentrarme bien.

Busqué a María, pero estaba haciendo lo de siempre: o alimentándose o insultando a alguien o ideando planes para deshacerse de Jasper y enseguida volver a tenerlo para ella sin dejar que se marchara. Esos cambios de humor eran muy típicos de ella y yo estaba segura que Jasper ya los conocía a la perfección.

Como no encontré nada en el futuro de María demasiado interesante, fui a mi ángel. Allí si pude ver algo:

_**-En el norte, los hemos visto, pueden vivir tranquilamente. Son una familia, Jasper.- Peter lo miraba a los ojos. Parecía que estuviese contestando a una pregunta que Jasper le hubiese hecho. **_

_¡Demonios! _Pensé _tal vez llegué demasiado tarde a ver qué era lo que querían decirle_ pero, de todas maneras, me concentré de nuevo.

_**-Ven con nosotros, ya no tienes que vivir de esa manera. Déjame agradecerte por permitirme vivir alejándote de aquí- Charlotte lo miraba con súplica en sus ojos. **_

Mi corazón se ensanchó.Tal vez había llegado el momento de que mi amor se separara de ella, de su creadora y carcelera. Pero no podía perderlo de vista ahora, asique me centré más.

_**Jasper la miraba. No decía nada. **_

Y todo se apagó y volví a la realidad.

Sin poder evitarlo comencé a dar saltitos por todo mi apartamento. Mi alegría me salía por los poros. ¡Iba a poder salir de allí! ¡Se acercaba el momento de encontrarnos! Yo sabía que María no lo dejaría marcharse así como así, pero también estaba segura que él se marcharía. Podía notar cómo Jasper no había tomado ninguna decisión porque ni siquiera había tenido la charla con Peter y Charlotte, claro. Pero, de todas maneras, yo estaba segura de que la dejaría. Él DEBÍA conocerme, yo DEBÍA verlo. Estaba escrito en nuestro destino.

Llena de felicidad me dirigí a mi ropero. Lo abrí y casi arranco la puerta por la fuerza que había hecho. De repente me di cuenta... ¡No tenía nada para ponerme cuando me viera por primera vez! ¿Cómo podía ser que no me había anticipado ante tal hecho? Corrí a darme una ducha. Sabía que no la necesitaba, pero me tranquilizaba. Quería estar perfecta para cuando me viera. No sabía cuando sería todavía, pero estaba segurísima que no demoraría mucho.

Luego de un tiempo decidí que lo mejor era ir de compras. ¡Había tanto que hacer antes de conocernos! ¡Todavía me quedaban muchos libros del siglo XIX que me faltaban para llenar su biblioteca! ¿¡Qué clase de esposa seré que no me preocupo primero por mi amado marido!? Porque aunque no estemos casados yo sé que lo estaremos en un futuro. En medio de la frustración llegó una visión a mí:

_**-Shh shhh, Alice, respira- Edward me miraba sonriendo –Todo está bien. No sé por qué te preocupas tanto- Mi hermano me sostenía por los hombros y veía que aguantaba la carcajada. **_

_**-¡No puedo permitir que salgas ASÍ vestido a la calle! ¿Qué te he hecho para que me insultes de esta manera, Edward?- yo estaba estresadísima. Corrí hacia su cuarto y comencé a buscar frenéticamente algo ideal para él. –¡Es tu graduación! ¡Debes estar perfecto!- le grité histérica. **_

_**-Es la segunda vez que me gradúo, Alice. La verdad es que ya no me importa mucho- me respondió.**_

_**-¿¡Que no te importa mucho!? ¡No todos los días uno se gradúa por segunda vez Edward!- le respondí rabiosa. **_

_**Una ola de calma me atravesó. Corrí hacia mi marido y él ya me esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Cuando me acurruqué en su pecho me sentí como en casa. **_

_**-¡Oh, Jazzy! ¡Dile al bruto de Edward que deje que lo vista!- le pedí haciendo un pucherito. **_

_**-Alice, Edward sabe vestirse solo. Pero estoy seguro que no le molestará cambiarse por tratarse de una ocasión especial para él y que tú quieres que sea perfecta. ¿No es así, querido hermano?- Jasper miraba a Edward con una sonrisa traviesa pidiéndole que le siguiera el juego. **_

_**-Está bien, pero solo porque tú me lo pides Jasper- le saqué la lengua a Edward y le di un suave besito a Jasper a modo de agradecimiento.**_

* * *

_****_Bueno, ¿y qué piensan? Creen que Jasper va a dejar a María de una vez o no?

En verdad me gusta la interacción que tiene con Edward, ¿y a uds.?

Beso!


	13. Adios, María Hasta nunca

**Personajes de S. Meyer. La historia es mía basada en Twilight.**

* * *

**12. Adios, María. Hasta nunca.**

Luego de hacer las compras y conseguir algunos ejemplares de los libros de la bilbioteca que le estaba armando a Jasper me senté a esperar. En la librería había visto cómo Peter y Charlotte estaban por llegar al campamento. La emoción me tenía como loca. Yo estaba segura de que Jazz iba a abandonar a María y que ese sería el primer paso para que al fin podamos conocernos. Habían pasado tantos años, pero el anhelo de estar a su lado no se había marchado ni un segundo, es más, cada vez era más grande.

Entonces, en mi casa, lo vi. Ellos llegaron y le dijeron.

La decisión de Jasper fue espontánea:

_**-Le dejaré un aviso a María- dijo sin más y se dirigió al campamento. **_

_**Entró en su habitación y tomó un papel y una pluma y tinta. Le encantaba escribir con eso, así se había acostumbrado. Rápidamente garabateó:**_

_ **María: **_

_** He decidido marcharme. Creo que entenderás que luego de casi un siglo a tu servicio decida recorrer mi propio camino. Nuestro trato ya no es el mismo. Estoy seguro que conseguirás a otro caballero que te ayude con tu ejército. Mi sitio ya no se encuentra a tu lado. **_

_**Tal vez, el destino vuelva a juntar nuestros caminos, tal vez no. Espero que todo te salga bien. **_

_** Adios, **_

_** Jasper**_

**Dejó la carta en su mesa de lectura y se marchó sin mirar atrás. **

Quería llorar. Llorar de la emoción y ponerme a saltar y a gritar y a bailar y a volver a gritar. Pero en cambio me quedé estática, como en shock. Se había marchado, se había alejado de María. Por fin.

-La ha dejado…- no pude más que repetírmelo en voz alta. Entonces el entumecimiento se me borró y grité.

–¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIII!- Empecé a saltar por todos lados. Rompí sin querer mi hermosa cama pero eso no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Mi ángel, mi adorado futuro esposo por fin estaba en camino a mí. Me sentía todavía más fuerte de lo normal asique, para no destrozar mi apartamento, corrí hacia el bosque. Decidí que era hora de un merecido festín.

Mi sensación de felicidad pareció transmitirse al bosque. Para mí todo era más bonito y colorido. Los pájaros revoloteaban por el cielo y la luna ya estaba apareciendo. Era el momento del crepúsculo. Tantas veces me había sentido sola en estos momentos… pero hoy era distinto. Hoy me sentía más cerca de él que nunca. Estaba segura que luego de lo que había pasado su destino junto a él cada vez estaba más cerca. Ahora debía esperar al momento oportuno para encontrarlo. Sabía que no podía correr a sus brazos todavía. No. Él acababa de recuperar su libertad y no iba a querer que una vampiresa cualquiera se la quitara. Además, todavía no estaba pronto para la dieta vegetariana ni para los Cullens, él todavía era muy desconfiado del resto de su especie. Pero yo estaba segura que Peter y Charlotte le iba a ayudar a encontrar aunque sea un pedacito de su humanidad. Del resto… yo ya me encargaré de mostrárselo.

* * *

Perdón! Ya sé que es reee cortito! Pero quería actualizar sí o sí. Estoy como loca con la facu, peroooo les prometo que ya falta poco para el super encuentro. Además, el próx cap será largo.

Este es corto pero no por eso menos importante! JASPER DEJÓ A MARÍA! Al fin no? jajaj

Saludos!


	14. Momento

**La historia es mía basándome en Twilight. Los personajes son, en la mayoría, de S. Meyer**

* * *

**13. Momento**

Jasper corría y cazaba y lloraba y volvía a cazar. Yo creía que esta nueva etapa en su vida iba a ser un poco más humanizada, pero me equivoqué. Peter y Charlotte eran vampiros a fin de cuentas. Si bien Jazz recuperó cierta humanidad a su lado, yo podía ver cómo no se encontraba a gusto. Él no entendía cómo podía existir el amor entre vampiros. Sí entendía la necesidad de una compañera o compañero, pero no que haya verdadero amor. Y veía eso en su amigo y su compañera. Estar rodeado de personas buenas y que se querían le hacían estar a gusto, pero en seguida le ganaba el ansia por la sed y todo se volvía rojo.

Además, le daba la sensación de estar estorbando siempre. Él era callado, tranquilo y estaba acostumbrado a la vida sedentaria. Peter y Charlotte eran nómadas y se pasaban corriendo de un lugar a otro. A ellos no les molestaba, decían que lo único que necesitaban era ir a donde estuviera el otro y que con eso les bastaba. Pero a Jasper claramente no, y no le gustaba decírselos porque, al fin y al cabo, él era un invitado en su aquelarre.

Mientras tanto yo seguía esperando mi momento adecuado para actuar. Ya me estaba hartando de que diera tantas vueltas. Sabía que algún punto él iba a decidir tomar un camino él solo y ahí era donde yo iba a entrar. En ese momento él estaría dispuesto a escucharme y a aceptar mi dieta. Si seguía con Peter y Charlotte no me daría corte. Todavía recuerdo cuando vi qué pasaría si iba a su encuentro:

_**Me paré frente a él sonriendo. Él me miró con precausión y me prguntó:**_

_**-¿La puedo ayudar en algo, señorita?- sabía, por conocerlo desde hace años que ese no era su tono amable sino más bien el de "dime de una vez qué es lo que quieres conmigo".**_

_**-Me gustarían muchas cosas, pero ¿qué dirías si te dijera que te conozco desde hace un tiempo, aunque sé que tú a mí no, y sé cómo hacer para dejar de que estés tan triste?- le miré suplicando en mi interior que sintiera mis emociones.**_

_**-¿Te envió María, verdad? ¿Cómo haces para mostrarte tranquila y llena de amor a mí? ¿Te ha enseñado acaso cómo evadir mi don? Pues te digo lo siguiente: podrás evadir mi don pero jamás podrás contra mí. **_

_**Y sin decir más me invadió una ira tremenda y se fue. **_

Sí, todavía recuerdo la frialdad de sus ojos carmesí. Tan distintos a los de mi amado en mis visiones. No podía ir ahora. Él jamás me aceptaría. Traté de cambiar mis frases, decirle otras cosas para presentarme, pero nada de eso sirvió. Simplemente no era el momento para que a él se le presentara una extraña y le dijera que abandonase todo lo que conocía y la acompañara. A Jasper su existencia le había enseñado a no confiar en nadie ni en nada. Suficiente que con el tiempo logró confiar en Peter y Charlotte, pero esa era la excepción a su regla.

Así fue como esperé ocho años. Impaciente, loca de los nervios y a la vez, tranquila porque estaba segura de que iba a llegar mi momento a su lado.

Hasta que por fin sucedió.

Un día de 1946 Jasper decidió marcharse por su cuenta. Estaba harto de su existencia y necesitaba estar solo por un tiempo. Por lo menos así fue como se lo dijo a Peter:

_**-Peter, amigo, sabes que necesito esto- lo miró suplicante como tratando de explicar su situación con la mirada. **_

_**-Sí, Jasper, entiendo. Es solo que temo perderte amigo- Peter mostraba una gran tristeza en el rostro.**_

_**-Pero tampoco va a ser que no nos vamos a ver nunca más!- Jazz sonrió de veras, una sonrisa confidente, un poco triste por la pena de dejar a sus mejores amigos pero a la vez sincera y llena de anhelo –Nos veremos muy pronto. Pero ahora necesito encontrar mi camino. Sabes lo que me cuesta esta existencia. Y verlos a ti y a Charlotte tan bien me confunde aún más. Si no logro entender el vampirismo jamás podré vivir en paz-.**_

_**-Lo sé. Te apoyo, amigo mío, en todo lo que decidas- y tras un fuerte abrazo y un "hasta pronto" corrieron en direcciones opuestas. **_

Desde entonces Jasper a vagado por todo el país. Todavía no encontraba una solución a su condición. Conoció a otros vampiros en su viaje pero ninguno le transmitió confianza. Más bien le recordaban lo monstruosa que era su especie, hecha para destruir y matar sin piedad.

Y cada vez que cazaba peor se sentía. Jasper iba recorriendo bares cada vez que mataba. Eran antros oscuros llenos de gente sospechosa. Pedía su habitual whiskey doble, se lo tomaba de un sorbo, pagaba y se iba. Podía ver cómo evitaba respirar. Seguro que con el solo hecho de hacerlo debería de sentir unas ganas tremendas de aniquilar a todo el bar, pero él respetaba la ley y, en cierta medida, tampoco quería ser ese monstruo que era.

Apenas comenzó su vida en solitario decidí que era hora de actuar. Dejé mi carrera, me despedí de mis amigos y cerré mi apartamento. Sabía que en algún momento volvería, pero no sabía cuándo asique simplemente cubrí todo con sábanas blancas y tranqué.

Recorrí todo el continente desde los EEUU hasta Alaska. Jasper vagaba sin parar y se me complicaba horrores descubrir cuál era su próximo movimiento.

En marzo de 1948 vislumbré la ciudad de Philadelphia en una visión fugaz. Como tantas veces me dirigí ahí con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Nunca perdí la esperanza, aunque fue una tarea muy difícil.

Veía visiones claras pero apenas tomaba la decisión de dirigirme a un lugar se volvían borrosas. Tenía miedo de perderlo. Pero no. Él era mi destino y yo el suyo. Yo podría sacarlo de esa angustia si él me aceptaba en su vida. Si no lo encontraba en Philadelphia sería en otro lugar, pero lo encontraría. Tenía toda la eternidad para buscarlo.

* * *

Bueeeeno aquí estoy. Estoy a miiil perdón! Perooooo les aseguro que el próx cap será IN CRE I BLE!

Saludos! Rw?


	15. Esperanza

**S. Meyer ROCKS! y bla bla blaaa**

* * *

**14. Esperanza**

Y aquí me encontraba otra vez. Nerviosa y moviendo mi pierna como una desquiciada subida a un banco, postrada en la barra de una cafetería de mala muerte un martes por la noche. Era el tercer lugar en que lo buscaba. Una visión borrosa pero cercana me había mostrado que Jasper podría llegar aquí, pero hacía ya tres horas que no veía nada.

-¿Le puedo ofrecer algo más, señorita?- el hombre de la barra me miraba como si fuese una aparición. Probablemente no se presentaran muchas depredadoras asesinas muy seguido… Aunque todo lo que él vea sea una chica buena y hermosa. Así era nuestra especie: causaba sensaciones impresionantes en los humanos.

-Deme otro whisky doble, por favor- odiaba ese coso, pero era algo que mantenía mi mente ocupada en lo asqueroso que era y olvidaba mi ansiedad por un micro segundo. Por eso ahora lo tomaba lentamente, para tener más segundos tranquilos.

El pobre cantinero no entendía como luego de 4 de estos vasos no estaba dada vuelta sobre la barra totalmente borracha, pero el pobre no sabía nada, era normal que no entendiese. Me sirvió mi pedido y me dijo como en confidencia:

-Así que… ¿mal de amores, eh?- me sonrió amigablemente. Se notaba que no trataba de importunarme, simplemente trataba de ser amable.

-Sí, algo así- le corté por la tangente. Todo bien con este buen hombre, pero yo estaba demasiado estresada como para explicarle que el amor de mi vida que no conocía todavía en persona y que no tenía ni idea quién era yo debería de entrar por esa puerta en algún momento porque una visión me lo había hecho ver. No. Probablemente ni lo entendiera.

Pero de súbito, la puerta se abrió. Un aroma dulzón, con toques de sol y canela me empapó. Me quedé estática en mi lugar. Un vampiro acababa de entrar. Sabía que era él. No lo vi venir, nunca había sentido su aroma, pero simplemente lo sabía. Pero el hecho de saber que lo iba a ver DE VERDAD y no simplemente en una visión me hizo marear si es que eso fuera imposible. La boca de mi estómago se contrajo de golpe y tuve que tomar aire. Él me sintió, eso estaba claro pero no quería transmitirle una sensación amenazante. Yo no era una amenaza para él y debía demostrárselo.

Así que me armé de valor y giré sobre mi asiento. Miré hacia la puerta y lo vi. LO VI. Ahí estaba. Con su pelo dorado despeinado y moviéndose a causa de la brisa que entraba por la puerta. Tenía los ojos rojos carmesí brillantes, clara señal de que acababa de alimentarse. Pero su semblante me llamó la atención. Me espantó ver aquella cara amada contraída por la pena, la culpa y, a la vez, con una expresión de inseguridad y miedo. Estaba claro que se encontraba con la guardia baja y no esperaba toparse con ningún vampiro. Traté de mandarle todos los sentimientos de amor, tranquilidad y paz que pude. Para mis adentros le gritaba: _"tranquilo, Jazz. Todo está bien. Te amo. No te dejaré perderte de nuevo. Estoy contigo"_.

Parece que funcionó, ya que su expresión pasó de sentirse amenazado a intrigado. ¡Cómo conocía esas expresiones! ¡Tantos años viéndolas a escondidas pero aprendiendo cada faceta de ellas! Y ahora por fin podía verlas con mis propios ojos, al fin podía traerle la paz que él se merecía. Al fin podía decirle que él no era un monstruo, que no tenía porqué serlo y que sin él yo no estaría aquí.

Todas mis dudas y miedos se fueron. Caminé hacia él sin pensármelo dos veces. No me iba a atacar. Simplemente no entendía mis emociones hacia él probablemente. Seguro que pensaba si ya me había visto en algún lado. Sonreí. Me daba un poco de gracia la situación. Lo amaba tanto y ahora podría por fin decírselo.

Me acerqué hasta situarme a un metro. Quería arrojarme a sus brazos y besarlo hasta que no hubiera mañana, pero no era prudente. Para él yo todavía era una extraña con emociones raras. Así que decidí hablarle sin más. Necesitaba que me conociera.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo- le dije sin más. _¡50 años para ser exactos! _Pensé para mis adentros.

-Lo siento mucho, señorita- me respondió como todo un caballero. Claro que su expresión era de total incredulidad. Sabía que no podía ir demasiado rápido pero quería contarle todo YA. Así que le tendí la mano y le dije sin más:

-¿Nos vamos de aquí?- le supliqué con la mirada que me aceptara. Dudó un micro segundo mirando mi mano tendida. Probablemente nadie aparte de Peter le abría tendido la mano pacíficamente antes, ni siquiera María. Pensé que no la iba a tomar, pero para mi sorpresa lo hizo. Su tacto era perfecto. Mi mano pequeña estaba hecha a medida para la suya. Mi corazón muerto saltó de alegría en mi pecho. Quería saltar y gritar y bailar. Sin más nos dirigimos a la puerta tomados de la mano y nos echamos a correr. Ahora mi vida había empezado oficialmente. Él estaba ahí. Estaba ahí de verdad y no era una visión.

* * *

Ta. OK. NECESITABA SUBIR ESTE CAPI YAAAA!

Yo odio esperar cuando me dejan con la intriga. Y tenía la necesidad, que deben de tener uds tmb, de que por fin se encontraran.

Como habrán notado, es bastante fidedigno a como se debieron haber encontrado en la historia de S. Meyer. Yo le agregué lo que para mí sintió Alice.

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH AMEEE ESCRIBIR ESTOOOO!

A partir de ahora, los mejores capítulos de todooss se vienen pq ellos YA ESTAN JUNTOS!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo! Espero sus reviews! Me tienen un poco abandonada y creo que este capi es ideal para dejar un comentario no?

Besoooos!


	16. Respondiendo algunas dudas

**La historia es mía basada en Twilight de S. Meyer. **

* * *

**15. Respondiendo algunas dudas**

No le solté la mano en todo el recorrido. No podía hacerlo. No era que quisiera hacerlo en realidad, pero tal vez él sentía su privacidad invadida. Pues no me importó, necesitaba de su contacto luego de 20 años esperándolo. No creía que esto fuera posible. Tenía miedo que desapareciese y que todo haya sido una pesadilla, aunque teóricamente yo no pudiese soñar, igual temía que me hubiese vuelto loca y sea todo producto de mi imaginación. Por eso de vez en cuando miraba de soslayo hacia él, simplemente para captar algún detalle de cerca, aunque ya me conocía todas sus facciones de memoria.

Corrimos sin parar hasta un bosque cercano. No quería que él se topase con ningún humano por el camino que lo descontrolara asique me encargué de divisar el camino más "sin humanos" posible. De vez en cuando, cuando una visión me mostraba que nos toparíamos con un humano, cambiaba automáticamente de recorrido. Eso lo descolocaba, podía ver la incertidumbre en sus ojos. No quería que él desconfiara de mí y pensara que lo estaba llevando a una trampa asique simplemente le susurraba "va a haber un humano allí", y él lo comprendía al instante, aunque su cara de entendimiento se mezclaba con la de asombro. Y ahí volvía a decirle: "Te lo contaré todo". Sus facciones volvían a cambiar a la incertidumbre. Eso me hacía sonreír. Era una sonrisa mezcla de alegría por tenerlo ahí y tristeza, ya que el pobre de Jazz no se permitía confiar en nadie. Cualquier persona para él podría ser un potencial enemigo. Debía lograr que confiara en mí.

Llegamos, luego de media hora, a un apartado en el bosque lo más alejado de la civilización que encontré y en el que no pasara ningún humano. Con pena tuve que soltarle la mano. En seguida tuve una visión:

_**Jasper corría a mí y me tomaba la mano de nuevo. **_

Y luego otra momentánea:

_**Jasper se quedaba mirándome esperando que hablara.**_

Mi corazón se llenó de alegría. Él quería tomarme de la mano pero no se atrevió. Él notó mi júbilo probablemente porque las arrugas en su frente volvieron a aparecer. Era hora de aclarar ciertos puntos.

-Hola. Sé que debes de estar preguntándote muchas cosas. Así que te aclararé todas tus dudas- en ese micro segundo aparecieron mil visiones, una atrás de la otra, de Jasper preguntándome cosas.

_**-¿Quién eres?, ¿de dónde me conoces?, ¿Cómo sabías que iba a haber humanos?, ¿Por qué dices que me esperaste mucho tiempo?, ¿Te envió María?, ¿Qué le pasa a tus ojos?-**_

Empecé por contestar antes de que preguntara la primera. Lo cierto es que si actuaba muy raro desde el principio él se podría espantar. Además me moría por volver a escuchar su voz en vivo y en directo, que se pudrieran mis visiones. Quería mantener una charla normal con mi hombre amado.

-Me llamo Alice. Desperté hace 20 años en Biloxi y no recuerdo nada de mi pasado. No sé de dónde vengo ni quién me creó. Solo sé que me desperté sola y muerta de sed en una habitación blanca, supongo que de un hospital. No sabía quién era ni lo que era. Estaba muerta de miedo pero de la nada tuve una visión de ti que me llamabas por mi nombre- decidí saltar la parte en la que me miraba con cariño. Probablemente eran muchas emociones para tirárselas de sopetón.

-¿Dijiste "visión"?- me preguntó dudoso – ¿es decir que tienes visiones del futuro?-

-Sí, dije visión. Y sí, visiones del futuro- lo miré tranquila, pero por dentro me estaba muriendo de los nervios. Tal vez creía que era una loca, o una acosadora, o simplemente una rara.

-¿Y me viste a mí?, ¿por qué me viste a mí?- me volvió a preguntar.

-No lo sé con seguridad…- miré hacia abajo con vergüenza. No estaba pronta para explicarle todos mis sentimientos hacia él, no todavía, no cuando aun no me conocía y sabía que no era una rara.

Él se acercó con cautela. Seguro que me iba a decir que estaba loca. Una visión quería aparecer pero no quería sufrir dos veces. Prefería que me lo dijera y listo. Quería llorar. No me atreví a levantar la vista. De pronto sentí su tacto cálido en mi cara haciendo presión para que levantara la cabeza y lo mirara. Me miró directamente a los ojos, parecía enternecido aunque sus ojos carmesí intimidaran un poco. Reconocería esa expresión siempre, solo se la daba a Charlotte cuando esta se peleaba con Peter. Era de compasión, de ternura.

-¿Por qué estás triste?- me preguntó. Yo no sabía si debía decirle lo que me pasaba o no. Pero si iba a comenzar mi camino a su lado, debía de hacerlo por el camino de la honestidad.

-Tengo miedo que pienses que soy un fenómeno acosador. Te juro que yo no quería entrometerme en tu vida, pero entiéndeme, eras lo único que tenía. Sin que lo supieras, estuviste cuando más te necesitaba. Te vi llamándome, dándome un nombre, alguien que ser. Gracias a ti decidí que valía la pena no morirse de la angustia por ser una asesina- las palabras brotaron de mi boca a borbotones, era la necesidad de 20 años callada la que hablaba por mí. Como se quedó callado lleno de dudas decidí preguntarle algo yo -¿Ahora te irás, verdad? Descubriste que soy una psicópata acosadora y te largarás lejos de mí- y volví a mirar al piso. Quería llorar, pero él volvió a tomar mi rostro, esta vez que sus dos manos y me dijo con una sonrisa:

-¿Es que no puedes "ver" lo que haré?-

-No quiero verlo. Estoy cerrando mis visiones. Porque la idea de tu rechazo ya de por sí es muy dolorosa para vivirla una vez, no necesito que mi visión me lo recuerde- ya me estaba cansando esto. Si se iba a ir que se fuera y punto. Pero sus ojos me atraparon. Él se quedó mirándome como lo hacía en nuestros encuentros futuros.

-No me iré. No por lo menos ahora. Tú fuiste honesta conmigo, así que yo lo seré contigo. Me intrigas, Alice. Quiero saber más sobre ti. Y, a tu lado, por una razón que desconozco, estoy tranquilo, en paz. Irradias alegría al estar a mi lado. No sé por qué un monstruo como yo podría generarte ese sentimiento, pero no me alejaré de él mientras pueda. Y si que yo esté cerca te hace feliz, no me gustaría ser la causa de que ese sentimiento tan lindo desaparezca. Así que no estés triste, no me alejaré de ti- me dijo todo esto mirándome seriamente a los ojos. Lo decía de verdad.

-No eres un monstruo- él abrió la boca para retrucar eso, pero yo no se lo permití –no te voy a dejar decir eso delante de mí, ¿lo has entendido?- él volvió a abrir la boca, pero yo le coloqué suavemente mi mano en ella y le dije- lo hablamos luego- y dejé por allí esa conversación. No era todavía el momento de hablarle sobre nuestra dieta.

Pasamos un momento en silencio. Supongo que ambos pensando en lo que acababa de pasar y procesando toda la información. Yo me concentré en mirar cómo una abeja a veinte metros succionaba el polen de una flor violeta. Eso me tranquilizaba. Luego de lo que a mi entender parecieron siglos él habló.

-Y, dime, ¿eres o no una psicópata acosadora?- volví mi cabeza bruscamente y lo miré horrorizada, pero él sonreía ampliamente. No sé cómo, pero encontraba cómica esta situación. Me encantó verle con una pizca de alegría, yo lograría hacerlo feliz, de eso estaba segura. Sonreí un poco.

-Psicópata no. Pero tal vez un poco acosadora. Pero no de las malas. Luego de esas primeras visiones inesperadas, te empecé a buscar con ellas. Decidí que tenía que conocerte y al concentrarme en ti podía verte más seguido. Eras mi cable a tierra, algo a lo que aspirar. Es cierto que me entrometí en tu vida, que vi cosas que probablemente no quisieras que haya visto, y lo siento, pero yo solo quería encontrarte, NECESITABA encontrarte. Fui hasta Texas y te esperé, pero cada vez que tomaba la decisión de ir a tu encuentro una visión me mostraba cómo tú me sacabas del camino o me matabas. No estabas listo para mí todavía. Así que esperé. Esperé por 20 años a que decidieras tomar tu vida en solitario para mostrarte mi camino- terminé mi monólogo y lo miré.

-Entonces, sí me "mirabas". ¿Viste mi estadía con María?- yo asentí -¿Y con Peter y Charlotte?- y yo volví a mover la cabeza afirmativamente – ¿Entonces me merezco saber más sobre tu vida no?- Lo miré intrigada, esa no me la vi venir. Esto de tener cerradas las visiones era bueno. Me gustaba que me sorprendiera.

Él me miraba intrigado, interesado de verdad. Y descubrí que lo que me había dicho era cierto, él no se iba a alejar de mí.

* * *

Perdón que no actualicé antes. Lo cierto es que estuve muy complicada y no estaba totalmente inspirada como merecía este capítulo.

Me encantó la verdad.

Qué les pareció?


	17. Paso a paso

**Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Mi historia se basa en ellos y en Twilight.**

* * *

**16. Paso a paso**

-Bueno… como te dije me desperté hace años en un hospital. No sabía qué era y lo único que supe fue mi nombre gracias a ti. Estaba muy asustada, arrodillada allí en esa habitación cuando sentí una luz potente que se abría por dentro de mis párpados. Esa luz me absorbió y te vi. Te vi y me llamabas por mi nombre. Fue entonces que descubrí que me llamaba Alice. Corrí por los pasillos y me adentré al bosque luego de matar a ese pobre hombre que me abrió la puerta. Estaba horrorizada. Me senté a los pies de un árbol por horas y, de repente, volví a verte. Y desde entonces no pude alejarme de ti. Eras lo único que se sentía bien en ese mundo de dolor y angustia. Lo único que me hacía olvidarme de mi sed- Sabía que venía un tema complicado asi que hice una pausa y lo miré.

Jasper seguía mirándome intrigado, probablemente evaluando mis emociones. Pero yo estaba tranquila, sabia que este momento debía pasar. Por lo que simplemente decidí seguir mi historia.

-Por aquellos días decidí mantenerme alejada de la ciudad, me intrigaban los humanos pero no estaba dispuesta a matar a algún otro- Jasper me miró con sorpresa y me interrumpio.

-Pero entonces, ¿cómo te alimentaste todo este tiempo? Me imagino que te encontraste a algún excursionista por allí…-

-Comprendí que podía alimentarme de la sangre de animales. No debía matar a humanos. Y así lo vengo haciendo desde entonces- Jasper mostraba incomodidad total en su rostro.

-Eso es imposible. ¿Me estas diciendo que no volviste a matar a un humano?- yo asentí con la cabeza- ¿Jamás volviste a probar su sangre?- y volví a asentir- ¿Ni en un pequeño descuido o una bolsa de sangre de un hospital?- no me creía, no podía creerlo.

-Así es, Jasper. No volví a tomar sangre de humanos. Luego mis visiones me mostraron una familia, los Cullen. Ellos viven una vida casi sedentaria. Se instalan en casas y viven como una familia. Son cinco. Ellos tampoco se alimentan de humanos y tratan de vivir como tales, para no perder su humanidad. Si ellos lo pueden hacer, también podemos hacerlo nosotros- lo miré esperando su respuesta que ya intuía cual sería.

-Yo jamás podré hacer eso- Jasper me miraba arrepentido, consiente de su dificultad para no atacar a los humanos. Durante años lo había visto esforzarse por matar menos, por no caer, pero al final siempre lo hacía y la culpa lo carcomía. Él sentía lo que ellos sentían y creía que jamás superaría esa etapa de monstruo. No podía verlo así. Tantas veces en mis visiónes lo vi angustiado sin poder hacer nada, pero ahora estaba a mi lado y no iba a dejar que se sintiera mal.

Sin que él se lo esperara coloqué mi mano sobre la de él. Dio un pequeño respingo, pero no quitó su mano. Me miró con angustia en su rostro. Yo me concentré por mandarle toda la tranquilidad y paz que pudiera. Mi otra mano voló hacia su rostro y le acaricié una cicatriz que tenía en un costado a la altura de la ceja. Él cerró los ojos aliviado. Probablemente nunca haya sentido un contacto parecido de alguien de su especie que lo tratara con tanto cariño.

-Sí podrás. Yo tengo fe en ti, Jasper. Pero necesito que tú creas en ti mismo- lo miré con una sonrisa y proseguí como un torrente- Como sé que eso no lo podrás lograr solo, tendrás que confiar en que yo lograré que confíes en ti mismo, Jazz- y me reí de lo entreverado de la frase. Él me miró extrañado. Una sonrisita amagaba aparecer en su rostro. Pero en sus ojos todavía podía ver tristeza.

-¿Jazz?-

-Sí, Jazz. Ese es tu apodo desde hace más de 20 años- quité mi mano de su rostro y me alegró comprobar que no le gustaba mucho ese gesto. Entonces decidí dejar la que estaba sobre su mano.

-¿Y cómo puede ser que yo haya tenido ese apodo por tanto tiempo y nunca haberlo sabido?- ahora su sonrisa era extensa. Yo entendí perfecto que su pregunta era retórica y me estaba haciendo una simple broma. Pero inmediatamente fijó sus ojos carmesí en mi y vi que estaban ya más negros que antes, debía tener sed– Alice, yo… temo que no vaya a poder seguir tu manera de alimentarte. Yo… jamás he podido controlarme y temo que… me preocupa pensar que… tal vez si ves el verdadero monstruo que yo soy… tal vez te alejes de mi- era increíble que un ser tan amable y honorable estuviera tan nervioso y se sintiera así sobre sí mismo.

-Escúchame bien, Jasper. Yo jamás, y métetelo en la cabeza, JAMÁS me alejaré de ti. Y deja de decir que eres un monstruo. Simplemente estabas con la gente equivocada. María te destruyó y te hizo creer algo que es una mentira. Pero ya no estás más con ella. Ahora estás conmigo y yo te enseñaré a cambiar la dieta, yo te ayudaré a sacarte esa culpa y te haré ver que se puede tener una vida feliz. Por favor, permíteme demostrarse eso, permíteme enseñarte-.

Me miraba intensamente, evaluando mis palabras y sentimientos. Era la declaración más directa que le había hecho de mi amor hacia él. Aunque era medio directa indirecta, pero declaración en fin. Le demostraba que él, su persona, me importaba.

Sin decir más vi como su resolución cambiaba. Y sin esperármelo se acercó a mi, tomó mi mano y, como si de una mariposa se tratara, me dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Era la primera vez que me demostraba afecto. Lo miré a los ojos y pude ver, por primera vez en ellos, esperanza. Nuestras emociones se entrelazaron y no sabías dónde empezaba la tuya y dónde la del otro. Aunque había muchas cosas por hablar nunca habíamos estado tan conectados y en un momento tan íntimo. Una sonrisa orgullosa se plantó en su cara y me contagió, asique yo también sonreí.

-Gracias, Alice- dijo y miró hacia alrededor todavía sosteniendo mi mano, como evaluando la situación –Y ahora… ¿Por dónde empezamos a buscar un conejo?- y con ese comentario y una profunda carcajada de mi parte, nos adentramos en el bosque en busca de nuestra primera comida vegetariana juntos.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo. Se que me fui y desaparecí, pero estuve de viaje y poniéndome al día con la facu, asiq no pude publicar. Espero sepan perdonarme.**

**Muchas gracias a todas/os los que escriben, cuéntenme qué les parece el cap y qué les gustaría ver de ellos a ver si logran inspirarme un poco! ;)**

**Saludos! Hasta luego!**


	18. Apetitoso

**La historia narra la vida de Jasper y Alice antes de conocer a los Cullen. Los personajes son de S. Meyer. **

* * *

**17. Apetitoso**

Por la mitad del bosque le dije a Jazz que no respirara. Quería estar completamente segura de que no hubiese un humano cerca que arruinara nuestra primera cena. Traté de divisar el futuro y, por fotuna, alcancé a ver que si seguíamos por allí nos toparíamos con una familia acampando. Me horroricé al ver como Jasper perdía los estribos y atacaba primero al padre y luego a la madre. Decidí dejar de mirar apenas se acercó al asustado niño.

Jasper en seguida notó mi cambio de expresión. Pasé de estar eufórica a muerta de la angustia. Y su leve apretón en mi mano me demostró su preocupación.

-¿Qué pasó, Alice?- lo miré y pude ver que en realidad no me estaba mirando a mi sino que estaba parado adelante mio dándome la espalda. Cuando mi razón volvió completamente a mí me di cuenta de que en realidad estaba en posición de ataque, mirando hacia ningun lado y, a la vez, a todas partes del bosque, como esperando que saltara una manada de neófitos a atacarnos. Mi corazón se llenó de ternura, aaww me estaba defendiendo. Creyó que había visto a algún enemigo.

-No te preocues- le dije mientras le tiraba del brazo para que avandonara su pose de ataque y me mirara- Es solo que deberíamos cambiar de camino. Allí hay una familia acampando y no será fácil para nosotros controlarnos si comenzamos la caza-.

-Querrás decir que no será fácil para MI controlarme. Vamos, Alice. Sé que viste como destrozaba a esa familia. Sé que piensas que soy un monstruo. Es que es lo que soy- Inmediatamente se alejó de mi y corrió a un árbol a 100 metros de distancia. Allí se sentó, dobló las rodillas y escondió su cabeza en sus brazos.

Despacito me acerqué a él. Quería darle tiempo para que se tranquilizara. Se lo notaba contrariado, entre enojado y angustiado. No debía ser fácil ser un vampiro como él. No conocer la dieta vegetariana y ser capaz de sentir todo lo que siente tu víctima. Me senté a su lado y esperé un largo minuto esperando a que su respiración se tranquilizara. Me concentré en mandarle emociones de tranquilidad. En realidad, así era cómo me sentía. No me resultó extraña su reacción. Yo hacía muchísimos años que lo conocía y sabía por lo que pasaba. No me dio miedo ni enojo.

Empecé a perder la paciencia al ver que no se movia. Así que, suavemente, coloqué mi mano en su cabeza y comencé a cantarle una canción que había compuesto cuando una vez vi que iba a estar mal y mi canción lo tranquilizaba.

_Oh dulce sol, corazón de león_

_No temas a lo desconocido, _

_No sufras ni te angusties._

_Deja el pasado atrás, ahora tú estás conmigo_

_No dejaré que te pierdas, siempre estaré contigo._

Y mientras cantaba le acariciaba sus rizos de oro que parecía que hacía mucho tiempo que no veían un shampoo. Tenía tanto que enseñarle, tanto para que se transformara en el vampiro vigoroso y lleno de energía que iba a ser.

Cuando terminé la canción, Jasper levantó la vista. Su mirada me dejó impactada. Parecía como si hubiera estado llorando. Pero detrás de sus ojos angustiados, se podía ver la paz. Esa paz que tantas veces quise para él y que no podía encontrar ni en María ni con Peter y Charlotte. Levantó su mano y rozó mi rostro una y otra vez. Esa caricia inesperada hizo que cerrara mis ojos. Tantos años anhelando su contacto.

-¿Qué he hecho para merecer que te cruzaras en mi camino, Alice?- dijo con un susurro.

-NUESTRO camino, Jazz. Estar juntos es nuestro destino- le respondí sintiendo cierta cada palabra.

Me miró satisfecho. Parecía que no le molestara pasar el resto de su existencia a mi lado. Y eso me hizo feliz. Pero él todavía no estaba listo para empezar una relación amorosa conmigo. Primero tenía que estar bien consigo mismo. Así me paré y extendí su mano.

-¿Vamos? Tú no eres el único que se muere por un apetitoso puma- y me reí de su cara de asombro.

-No me imagino a la indefensa y pequeña Alice comiéndose a un puma- su cara mostraba reflexión. Parecía que lo decía en serio.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que soy muy pequeña para cuidarme yo sola? Para tu información tengo 50 años y no soy tan débil como parezco. Además no conozco a mis padres pero estoy segura de que eran grandes y fuertes y enormes y podían pescar peces grandes. Y también sé que el tamaño…- En ese momento Jasper me tomó por la cintura con un brazo y me tapó la boca con la mano libre. Una carcajada me demostró que era una broma lo que me había dicho. Pero a mi no me causaba gracia. Toda broma tiene una parte real y yo no quería que el me viera como una niña que no se podía cuidar sola. Parece que él todavía sentía mi enojo por lo que se puso serio.

-Jamás conocí a una mujer tan fuerte y decidida como tú, Alice- y me penetró con sus ojos carmesí.

¿De verdad me había dicho ese piropo? Ay que lindo. Si no fuera porque él me acababa de conocer ya lo estaría llenando a besos. Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreir. Me encantaría que me besara pero no lo iba a hacer, el futuro vería…

-Me alegro. Y ahora, aclarado el punto de mi súper fuerza… volamos al puma. Por aquí hay muchos animales. Los carnívoros son más ricos que los hervíboros… Y por ser tu primer festín vegetariano te dejaré probar el carnívoro. Podrían encontrarte con un oso también. Esos son muy apetitosos. Ahora… ya sabes cazar. Simplemente guíate por el sonido de un corazón. Verás que lo harás perfecto- le dije.

-¿Y cómo sabes que lo haré perfecto?- me respondió.

-Pues es obvio. Porque lo vi- y pasándome un poco de la raya le di un besito en la mejilla y me deshice de su agarre para salir corriendo mientras decía: "el último en llegar se queda con el come plantaaaaaas" y, por la carcajada que escuché luego supe que me había escuchado y ya estaba corriendo detrás mío para seguirme el juego.

* * *

**Qué lindo que es escribir sobre este par! Hay tanto por descubrir de su relación! **

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. En lo personal, me encantó. **

**Para la prox... la esperada primera cena!**

**un besoo a todoss y espero reviews!**


	19. Puedes confiar en mí

**Personajes de . La historia es mía, pensando en cómo habría sido la vida de Alice y Jasper antes de conocer a los Cullen.**

* * *

**18. Puedes confiar en mí**

Cuando me paré en la rama satisfecha lo vi acabar con el tercer siervo. Fue gracioso ver su mueca de asco como si probara algo que no le terminaba de gustar. Pero sus ojos estaban más claros, su sed parecía haberse menguado. Me miró y me sonrió, se lo veía contento. Yo sabía que se sentía bien porque pudo hacerlo.

-¿Qué tal lo hice?- me preguntó mientras caminaba hacia mi. Tenía una sonrisa radiante, su pelo y su piel le brillaban porque el sol le pegaba justo desde arriba. Parecía una visión -¿Alice?- me preguntó de nuevo. Sali de mis pensamientos y parpadié y le di mi mejor sonrisa.

-¡Excelente! Te dije que no ibas a tener problemas. ¿Qué te pareció?- su cara hizo un gesto de irritación mínimo. Frunció el seño como pensando.

-La verdad que no tiene comparación con la sangre de humano. Pero por lo menos me saca la sed- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Se paró, me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar y comenzó a caminar. En ningún momento me soltó la mano no sé si fue adrede o porque no se dio cuenta, pero no iba a ser yo quien cortara nuestra unión. Yo estaba que quería saltar por las parades y darle un beso y dejarlo sin aliento, pero debía controlarme.

Es que ¡Estaba tan buenmozo! La camisa blanca que le había comprado antes de conocerlo le quedaba a la perfección, al igual que esos vaqueros negros. Tenía unos zapatos finos pero no de vestir. Parecía salido de una revista. El pelo se le movía suavemente por la brisa. Pero lo tenía lleno de hojas. ¡A no! ¡Qué ganas de arruinar el perfecto outfit que le había armado!

Me frené de seco y él también paró. Me miró con intriga intentando desifrar qué me pasaba. Miró nuestras manos enlazadas y como por arte de magia las soltó. Vi en sus ojos la sorpresa mezclado con la verguenza y la disculpa. Tal vez él era el que tenía el poder de sentir las emociones de todos, pero yo sabía a la perfección lo que él sentía, lo conocía demasiado. El muy tonto había creído que yo estaba ofendida porque me tomó de la mano. ¡Awwww! ¡Qué caballero! Creyó que se había prepasado conmigo.

Como si no hubiese hecho nada le tomé de nuevo la mano con la mía izquierda y le di un suave besito en la mejilla. Debo admitir que me atreví un poco más y se lo di más cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Él me miró sorprendido, pero no lo veía ni enojada ni nada parecido, simplemente que no entedía el porqué de mi comportamiento. ¡Quedaba tan tierno cuando no comprendía! En ese momento me di cuenta de que no quería estar más alejada de él, asique iba a empezar mi plan conquista de Jasper Whitlock. Me acerqué a él hasta que nos separaban unos pocos centímetros. Vi como él se ponía tenso, pero sus ojos estaban tranquilos, espectantes.

Cuando ya estaba a 10 centímetros de él le hable bajito:

-Yo no te armé el atuendo perfecto para que andes por el mundo con un nido en el pelo- y me alejé tirando de su mano para que se sentara en un árbol caído. Él parpadeó como saliendo de un sueño y se dejó guiar.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- me dijo cuando ya parecía más lúcido.

-¡Que tienes el pelo lleno de hojas y ramas! ¡No me extrañaría si de ahí sale algún que otro ser vivo! Escuchame bien, Jasper Whitlock, nadie, NADIE que viaje conmigo va estar en malas condiciones. Somos vampiros, pero podemos estar presentables, ¿no le parece, soldado?- y tiré de él para que apoyara su cabeza en mi regazo.

Jasper mi miró desde abajo. Sus ojos estaban felices, tranquilos y juguetones. Escuché su risa y por poco me muero. En verdad estaba logrando mi cometido de hacerlo feliz.

-¡Ay Alice! ¡Nunca vas a dejar de sorprenderme!- y me miró con algo así como… ¿cariño? No no no no, Alice. No seas masoquista. No todavía. No te puede querer aún si te acaba de conocer. Pero veía en él una mirada tan tierna…

Sin mas coloqué mi mano en su pelo y comencé a sacarle las hojitas. Jasper sonrió despreocupado, cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. Estaba acostado en el tronco, con su cabeza en mi regazo, las manos sobre su vientre y en su cara se reflejaba la paz. Nunca lo había visto tan tranquilo. Necesitaba saber qué le pasaba.

-¿En qué piensas?- dejé escapar, mientras le sacaba el enredo del pelo.

-Nada, aprovecho para no pensar en nada. Estoy tan bien que por primera vez en toda mi existencia puedo permitirme no pensar en nada. Bajar la guardia…- abrió los ojos y una vez más nos conectamos. Mi manó frenó y me concentré puramente en mirarlo. No pude contenerme y le besé en la frente.

-No te preocupes Jazz. Puedes dejar que yo te cuide. Puedes confiar en mi- y nunca le había dicho algo más sincero. Él debía disfrutar de la vida, pero si estaba siempre preocupado por cuidarse las espaldas nunca lo iba lograr. Todos mis sentidos estaban en él, lo quería tanto. Deseaba que por fin se pudiera sentir amado.

Me miró y se incorporó un poco. Sus ojos mostraban determinación. Estaba serio, como si fuera a decir algo muy importante.

-Lo sé, Alice. Sé que puedo confiar en ti. En ti encontré lo que muchos otros me habían descrito pero nunca creí posible- dijo mientras tomaba mi cara con ambas manos sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, como vaciando su alma ante mi –Me diste lo que nunca creí que podía tener. Me mostraste que puedo ser más que un monstruo. Me diste esperanzas, Alice. Y descubrí que no sé qué haría sin ti. En ti encontré la paz y el cariño. Yo… yo te quiero, Alice- y me miró intensamente, se acercó a mi y juntó nuestras bocas en un beso dulce, tierno, lleno de amor. Un beso que había esperado mucho años para suceder, pero que unía nuestros destinos para siempre.

* * *

Ayyy lamento la tardanza, pero diganme si no valió la pena!

Qué les pareció? Al fin Jazz dio el pasooo!

Espero reviewsss! saludossss


	20. Imprevisto

**Hola a todas! Primero que nada, muchas gracias por los reviews! Nunca creí que a tanta gente le gustaría mi historia! **

**Segundo: la historia es mía pero me baso en Twilight de S. Meyer. **

**Tercero: a partir de aquí la cosa se pone interesante! **

* * *

**19. Imprevisto**

No podía creerlo. ¡Jazz me había besado! Siiiii quería correr por todo el bosque y darle besos a todos los animalitos que encontrara por el camino por más que quiseran alejarse de mí porque, claramente, me temían.

Cuando nos separamos nos miramos a los ojos. Yo si pudiera estaría sonrojada. Había esperado toda mi vida por aquel momento. 50 años de existencia enamorada de él esperando que sucediera lo que acababa de pasar. Jasper me miraba y vi en sus ojos la tristeza… no entendí por qué estaba triste… me encantaría tener el don de Edward en estos momentos.

-Lo siento, he sido muy irrespetuoso, Alice. Jamás debí dejarme llevar de esa manera…- Me dijo mientras bajaba la mirada. Ah no! ¡NO NO NO y NO! Nada de sentirse culpable otra vez, a veces comenzaba a pensar que se sentía así porque era de la única forma que se sabía sentir. Y no iba a transformar mi hermoso momento con él en algo digno de olvidar. Y aparte… qué le pasaba? Acaso amaba a un vampiro medio bipolar o qué? Me acababa de decir que me quería, que se sentía bien conmigo y ahora se arrepiente?

Pero en su rostro entendí que él temía porque yo me sintiera indignada y lo abandonara. Él de VERDAD creía que se había prepasado conmigo. Awwwwww. ¡Qué ternurita! No pude evitar sonreir. Le dediqué esa sonrisa que solo guardaba para él, esa que solo él podía sacar de mí. Le tomé el rostro y le susurré al oído:

-Te he esperado mucho tiempo, Jazz- y me alejé para mirarlo a los ojos, quería que lo que le iba a decir le entrara bien dentro de esa cabezota suya -No hagas de este momento tan maravilloso algo feo. Conmigo ya no tienes que volver a sentirte culpable por nada ni nadie porque no me alejaré de ti. A partir de hoy, tus días serán de paz, tranquilidad… y… por sobre todo, de felicidad- y me callé esperando su respuesta.

Me devolvió la mirada y serio como estaba escuché como su pecho en tensión bajaba. Me tomaba de las manos y me abrazaba con fuerza, con necesidad. Cuando nos tocamos todas nuestras emociones chocaron y se fundieron. Alivio, paz, alegría, euforia. Todo estaba ahí. Y cuando me dejó ir, todavía tenía sus manos rodeando mi cuerpo, sus ojos tenían otro tono, otra emoción, algo desconocido para él. Pero él no lo sabía y si se lo decía no me creiría aún. Pero yo le iba a demostrar que podría ser feliz conmigo. Sin querer presionarlo le di un suave beso en la mejilla. Me miro un poco extrañado, el pobre todavía no estaba acostumbrado a las demostraciones de cariño.

-Vamos despacio si? Quiero que me conozcas bien para que sepas dónde te estás metiendo- le dije para que se relajara un poco. Noté que mi intensión se cumplió porque escuché una pequeña risita de su parte.

-De acuerdo. Iremos despacio. Y me gusta así. Quiero saber todo de ti, Alice- me dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ningún lado en particular.

-Yo también. Pero antes, debo ir a buscar nuestra ropa para cambiarnos. La dejé en mi departamento de alquiler y no puedo andar toda zaparrastrosa después de comer- le dije mirándome las uñas despintadas. Seguro que mi pelo se había despeinado y mi ropa tenía un poco de pelo de siervo. Odiaba que me tuviera que ver así vestida.

-¿Te cambias de atuendo muy seguido?- me preguntó.

-Sí. Amo la moda, la ropa, los accesorios- le dije sonriendo.

-Y… cuando dijiste "nuestra ropa" quiere decir que yo también tendré que cambiarme constantemente?- me miró curioso.

-Sí, por supuesto. Y también deberás darte un baño todos los días. Sé que no lo necesitas para evitar enfermedades, pero me gustan los hombres limpios y prolijos- y una sensación de verguenza me invadió, pero comprendí que no era mía. Me autogolpié mentalmente. Jasper se debería estar sintiendo avergonzado y yo me prometí que jamás lo haría sentir mal.

Frené y lo miré sonriente.

-Sabes? Cuando tengo visiones de nuestro futuro me veo en la casa de los Cullen vistiendo a todos, eligiendo su atuendo cotidiano, obligándolos a darse una ducha, lavarse el pelo, a Rose a que se pinte las uñas más seguido. No eres el primer vampiro que no acostumbra a cambiarse constantemente de ropa. Mejor digamos que yo debo ser la única vampira que se cambia todo el tiempo, lo que me hace a mí la rara y no a ti- al final de mi entrevero de palabras quedé bastante satisfecha con mi conclusión final. Sonreí ampliamente al ver como su rostro pasaba de la verguenza a la alegría. Se lo veía juguetón.

-Eres fascinante, Alice. Con gusto me cambiaré y bañaré las veces que quieras, señorita- y me besó la mano suavemente.

-Bien. Entonces quedate aquí que vuelvo en 15 minutos. Trata de no dejar sin vida animal al pobre bosque- le dije riendo. Le guiñé el ojo y salí corriendo.

Me dolía físicamente alejarme de él, pero no podía permitirle que se acercara a la ciudad. Corrí a mi apartamento y tomé mi bolso ya hecho para esta ocasión. No había visto nada en particular por lo que metí un poco de todo. Antes de salir tomé el bolso que le había preparado a Jazz y 20 libros que le había comprado. Quería viajar ligera. Cuando decidiésemos hacia dónde nos dirigiríamos vería que haría con el resto de las cosas. Mientras, pagué 5 meses de alquiler por adelantado por si acaso.

Mi idea era alejar a Jasper de la sangre humana por un tiempo, así podría mejorar su autocontrol. Cuando estuviese más adaptado le ofrecería ir a lo de los Cullen. Quería comenzar a vivir en familia cuanto antes.

Cuando ya estaba llegando al bosque sentí el olor a sangre humana. Era una mezlca entre lavanda y miel. Era… completamente… exquisita. Nunca había sentido un aroma tan rico en mi vida. Y era sangre de la vena de alguien que estaba abierta, irresistible. Corrí sin importarme nada, con los bolsos colgados, pero no los sentía. No sentía nada más que el olor, un olor que me envolvía. Una pequeña luz se me encendió en algún rincón de mi cabeza pero la aparté rápidamente, mi sed tapaba todo, cubría todo.

La mujer había tenido un accidente de tránsito y estaba inconsiente. Una larga línea de su hermosa sangre se excurría por su antebrazo y llegaba al piso. Tan rica y desperdiciándose. No razoné. De repente, todo era rojo. Rojo rojo rojo y negro, la oscuridad, la maldad, la muerte.

Cuando la vacié miré mis manos. Estaban manchadas de su sangre. Eran las manos de una asesina. En seguida una visión vino a mí. Era una pequeña niña que corría a atender la puerta. Un hombre se acercaba por detrás para ver quién era y le tomaba del hombro. Juntos abrían la puerta sonriente pero se encuentran con un policía que los miraba serios. El hombre le dice a su hija que lo espere adentro. De repente el policía le dice lo inevitable, que fue un accidente, que nadie la pudo ayudar y murió desangrada. El hombre cae de rodillas. Cae y llora. Llora por su amada, una amada que murió. Y él va a creer que fue un accidente, pero lo cierto es que ella fue asesinada. Asesesinada por un monstruo sediento de sangre, alguien que la vio como algo que no merecía vivir. Algo tan horrible que se merecía la muerte.

No me había dado cuenta el momento en que empecé a moverme de adelante hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarme las manos y a temblar mientras sollosaba sin parar. Solo sentí unas manos que me tomaban por los hombros, luego por las rodillas y me elevaban y me sacaban de allí.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. No sé dónde estaba. Lo único que sabía era que había asesinado brutalmente a una chica que tenía un esposo que la amaba, una hija que la necesitaba. Sí no había sido racional, pero tendría que haber dejado de respirar. Ella era el peor monstruo de los monstruos. Ella… Pero porqué hablaba de ELLA? A quién quería engañar. ELLA SOS TÚ ALICE. Yo la maté, yo me transformé en un vampiro sediento e incontrolable. Y yo me merecía lo peor. Con qué cara miraría a Jasper ahora? Yo! La que le había dicho que podría controlar la sed. Qué hipócrita me creiría! Estoy segura que lo perdí. En el momento en que bebí la primera gota de esa hermosa mujer lo había perdido. Y eso… eso era lo mismo que estar muerta, literalmente muerta, hecha cenizas, sin existir.

* * *

**Chan chan chaaaaan**

**Me encantó escribir esto. Piensen que Alice en realidad tiene 50 años... y, al quererla tanto, a veces nos olvidamos que también es un vampiro... **

**Qué les parece que pasará con Jasper? **

**Espero Rvvvvvwww!**

**Saludos!**


	21. Principio

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**La historia es mía pero me baso en Twilight de S. Meyer.**

* * *

**20. Principio**

No podía ni quería levantar la vista. Estaba sentada en la misma posición que estaba hacía mucho tiempo, con mis rodillas fleccionadas y mis brazos abrazándolas, hunidendo mi cabeza en ellos. Ocultaba mis visiones, no quería que me mostraran lo inevitable. Sabía que estaba ahí, lo podía oler, lo sentía cerca mío. Estaba sentado, escuché el ruido de las ramitas a sus pies romperse, y estaba tranquilo. Su respiración estaba acompasada y sosegada. Me impresionaba que me diera cuenta de todo esto con solo el sentido de mi oído pero ahora estaba tan mal que todo me daba igual.

Recibí una ola enorme de tranquilidad. Ya lo conocía, para mandar una emoción tan fuerte y tan potente debía de estar muy cerca de su objetivo. Eso quería decir que se había movido. No quise ver. Tal vez quería tranquilizarme para que lograra aguantar su partida. Porque… por qué alguien como él seguiría conmigo? Vamos, seamos sinceras, me acababa de conocer, le pinté un mundo ideal lleno de amor y color de rosas, donde el manjar de la sangre animal te hace agua la boca, donde mi amor llenaría sus días y sus noches y donde, por sobre todas las cosas, yo sería el fuerte ancla del que él podría sujetarse.

Pero qué clase de ancla puedo llegar a ser si apenas unas horas después de alimentarme me abalanzo sobre una pobre mujer, con una familia, un nombre, una carrera… en fin UNA VIDA. Sinceramente no sé qué me paso. Ya había escapado antes de la sangre humana… es que simplemente esta… olía DEMASIADO BIEN! Una visión quiso entrar de repente en mi cabeza y yo tenía la guardia baja, pero no se lo permití. No quería volver a ver a esa familia destrozada y mucho menos que menos a Jasper abandonándome.

Pero seguía ahí. Qué demonios? Por qué rayos quería seguir torturándome así? Si se iba a ir y dejarme sola por el resto de mi existencia, BIEN! Pero que lo hiciera YA! Sino no estoy muy segura de que lo aguantaría. Es que no… probablemente me iría derechiiiiito a una fogata y con gusto me metería adentro. Brrrr escalofrío. Un vampiro puede tener escalofríos? Tuve miedo…. Pero no de morir… tengo miedo de que me deje… no quiero que se aleje. Estuve tanto tiempo viendolo, amándolo en secreto… y justo cuando ibamos a poder empezar este camino juntos… ALLA VAS ALICE Y METES LA PATA HASTA EL FONDO! Y TAN AL FONDO QUE NO PUEDES SACARLA PORQUE ATRAVEZASTE EL PAVIMENTO!

Sentí un carraspeo. Ufff este hombre me ponía los pelos de punta. Estaba exactamente a dos centímetros de distancia. En cunclillas y… sentí como apoyaba sus manos en mis brazos. El solo tacto de sus manos hizo que un nuevo escalofrío atravesara mi cuerpo. Pero este era algo cálido, como una electricidad que nada tenía que ver con su don. Era el efecto que el producía en mí.

Reuniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad, y sabiendo que quizá esta sería la última vez que le miraría a los ojos, levanté mi mirada y lo encaré.

-Alice…- no entendí su expresión. El solo hecho de que me haya llamado por mi nombre era algo bueno ya que podría haberme gritado mil cosas sobre lo hipócrita que era, que quién me creía yo. Pero no claro… él era un ser noble, caballero. Por más que lo pensara jamás me heriría. Él me nombraba para arrancar la conversación y la separación de algún modo. Pero sus ojos me desconcertaban… Mi mente me decía claramente que él me iba a dejar, pero sus ojos… esa mirada que tanto amaba, clara, sincera, me mostraba pura preocupación. Sus ojos me decían que Jasper estaba preocupado. Claro… debe ser por la pobre mujer que maté. Sí, soy un monstruo.

-Ya, Jazz. Por favor no hagas esto peor de lo que ya es… Entiendo que debas irte- Su mirada cambió a la incertidumbre. Sus cejas se contrajeron haciendo que la cicatriz de ese lado del ronstro se arrugara y la boca se le torció hacia un costado. Viéndolo bien, era una imagen bastante tierna. Recordando que estaba con la guardia baja y que probablemente no se lo esperaba de un monstruo como yo, me animé a tocarle la entreceja para aliviar esa tensión. Fue un toque sutil, pero lleno de amor. En él le entregué todo el amor que sentía por él. No podía dejar que se fuera sin antes haberlo tocado aunque sea una última vez.

Jasper me levantó de golpe, dejándome de pie y me abrazó con fuerza. Pero, para mi sorpresa, no era un abrazo de despedida y tampoco era un abrazo de los que se da a un amigo cuando se encuentra mal. Era un abrazo de cariño, con necesidad, pero a la vez de tranquilidad al darte cuenta de que todo esta bien. Me refugié en ese abrazo aceptando lo extraño de la situación… probablemente me fuera a dejar, pero podía disfrutar aunque sea esta última demostración de cariño por su parte. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y, a través de mis emociones, le dije todo. TODO. No me lo guardé nada.

Le dije que me sentía culpable por lo que acaba de hacer, que era el peor monstruo que me podía imaginar; le demostré lo avergonzada que me sentía hacia él por haberlo defraudado; le expresé lo arrepentida que estaba por eso; y, por último, le mostré mi amor a la máxima potencia. Le mostré la emoción que más fuerte me hacía sentir. Todo esto pegado a su pecho, para que lo sintiera en su corazón. Pero lo último a los ojos, para que guardara consigo ese sentimiento. Porque él iba a ser por siempre dueño de ese sentimiento. Y sólo él lo despertaría en mí. Alguien como él no podría jamás ser un mosntruo. Alguien como él solo podría ser amado, y jamás encontraría a nadie que lo amara más que yo.

Volqué mis sentimientos a él, esperando que los sintiera tanto como yo lo hacía. Quería que lo golpearan, que los percibiera en su piel.

Jasper me miró y una intensidad que jamés creí sentir se apoderó de mí. En ella comprendí que él también tenía sentimientos que quería que yo sintiera. El primero era de tranquilidad y de aceptación, de simpatía, pero en el sentido de que él verdaderamente entendía lo que me pasaba y la culpa que sentía. Luego sentí paz. Una paz que inquietaba, que te dejaba tranquila, que te ayudaba a ver las cosas de una manera distinta. La esperanza de un mundo mejor para él. Sentí, por último, dos sentimientos que eran débiles pero que se fueron intensificando. El primero la alegría Y sin decir más se acercó a mí y me besó como si no hubiera mañana, y en ese beso me demostró su amor.

Fue un beso perfecto. No tengo palabras para explicarlo. Fue ese beso ideal, el que siempre diría que había sido nuestro primer beso. Porque el otro contaba pero solo para mí porque él todavía no comprendía sus sentimientos. Pero en este… en este fui conciente, al igual que él que sí nos queríamos mutuamente y que, más allá de todo, estaríamos allí el uno para el otro.

-Jamás te dejaré, Alice- dijo mientras pegaba su frente a la mía. Antes de cerrar mis ojos, vi como él cerraba los suyos como concentrándose en lo que iba a decir –Jamás te juzgaré y jamás te abandonaré- entonces sonrió- simplemente porque no puedo hacerlo. Me temo que ya no sé cómo hacer para vivir sin ti. Tú fuiste la única capaz de comprenderme y de amarme y nunca me juzgaste por más de que yo era un monstruo egoísta e insensible. Y tú me demostraste que nuestra existencia tenía altibajos, pero que no importaba las veces que te caías, si de verdad intentabas levantarte y reparar el daño cometido- separó nuestras cabezas para mantener mi mirada - Eres la persona que se transformó en mi razón de vivir.

Escuché cada una de sus palabras. Las dejé entrar con los ojos cerrados, tratando de entender que esto estaba pasando de verdad y que no era otra estúpida visión. Lo abracé fuerte y simplemente le dije lo que ya ambos sabíamos pero que de algún modo lo teníamos que manifestar:

-Te amo-.

-Y yo te amo a ti, señorita… MI señorita- y con una pequeña risa cerramos el pacto que nos unía de por vida a una felicidad juntos.

* * *

Ayyyyy q lindos. No sé. Me inspiré en lo de los sentimientos. Qué les pareció? Siempre creí como q tenían una conección muy especial para demostrarse su cariño... como que no hacían falta palabras... tan distintos a Edward y Bella en ese sentido, no? jajaj

Espero que les haya gustado! Espero reviews!

Saludos!


	22. Conociendo al otro

**La historia es mía pero me baso en Twilight de S. Meyer**

* * *

21. Conociendo al otro

-Deja de mirarme así, Jazz. Me pones nerviosa- Ibamos tomados de la mano caminando hacia el este. Pero él no paraba de girar la cabeza embobado y sonreía sin parar. En realidad amaba esa cara suya, pero no estaba acostumbrada aún a sus demostraciones de cariño y parecía una pequeña niña que, si pudiera, estaría toda sonrojada.

-Sabías, Alice, que eres la persona más increible y hermosa que he conocido?- me frenó de un tironsito e hizo que lo encarara. Colocó sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él- ¿qué pude haber hecho para merecerte, mi angel?-Eso último me lo dijo con un suspiro. Su aliento tocó suavemente mi rostro. La sensación fue tan exquisita, tan perfecta. Muchas veces había imaginado nuestros momentos juntos, pero jamás creí que se sentirían de esta manera.

Sonreí ante sus palabras. Lo entedía, porque a mí me pasaba lo mismo con él. No me importó que estuviéramos en el medio de una salida de caza. Quería besarlo y perderme en él. Disfrutar que teníamos toda la eternidad para estar juntos. Nuestro apetito podía esperar un poco más. De todas maneras chequié sus ojos. Estaba sediento, pero el negro no era total. Probablemente yo estuviera igual.

Salí del sendero en el que íbamos caminando y lo tiré al pasto haciendo que un tronco caído le sirviera de almohada. Total, nada nos incomoda a nosotros. Me recosté a su lado y vi cómo cerraba los ojos. Inmediatamente comecé a hacerle caricias en su rostro y en su pelo. En este tiempo juntos habíamos aprendido mucho de los gustos del otro y ya nos conocíamos lo suficiente como para saber qué quería el otro cuando hacía ciertas cosas.

Por ejemplo, yo sabía que cuando el me tomaba el rostro era porque quería que lo besara, y él sabía que si le tomaba el brazo era para que me abrazara. Si él estaba mirando al horizonte yo sabía que estaba recordando su pasado, y según su mirada entendía si debía intervenir o no. Él conocía cuando mis ojos estaban sedientos o cuando me entusiasmaba una idea. Si estaba a mi lado y yo me recostaba en su hombro, inmediatamente comenzaba a hacerme cosquillitas con sus dedos en mi brazo y espalda. Todo estos pequeños detalles los fuimos aprendiendo sin decir nada, simplemente haciéndolos y viendo cómo repercutían en el otro.

Ahora, yo sabía que si cerraba así los ojos era porque le gustaban mis caricias. Sus cicatrices jamás me parecieron aterradoras. Al contrario, para mí le daban un aire varonil y mostraban que él había sufrido y se había hecho un gran hombre.

_**Jasper me miró a los ojos y tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y me besó apasionadamente. **_

Parpadié y lo miré. Estaba viendo cómo me miraba, como debatiéndose.

_**Jazz me sonreía y me daba un pequeño beso en la mano.**_

Y en seguida me sonrió y me beso la mano. Yo, en el fondo, me moría por uno de esos besos, pero también sabía que el caballero de mi novio no quería sobrepasarse conmigo y yo lo amaba por eso.

-A veces me gustaría que actuaras por impulso. Que fueras tú mismo y no te guardaras nada conmigo- le dije, no como reproche, sino dándole a entender que nada de lo que hiciera me lo tomaría a mal.

Él volvió a abrir los ojos e hizo un leve gesto como tratando de entender de qué hablaba. En cuanto comprendió que yo había visto su "primer movimiento" sonrió hacia mí.

-Alice, ya hablamos de esto. Por más de que quiera, temo sobrepasarme contigo-.

-Lo sé, y créeme que te amo por eso. Pero todavía faltan dos años para nuestra boda. Entiendo que llegaré virgen al matrimonio, pero por lo menos dame un besito que me dure hasta entonces- yo sí que no me guardaba nada. Digamos que desde hacía varias décadas me había acostumbrado a vernos hablar en el futuro, por lo que para mí él era la persona que más confianza le tenía y con la que podía hablar de todo.

Se sentó rápidamente y me miró.

-Y se puede saber por qué no me dices las cosas más suaves? Porque que tú veas el futuro no significa que yo supiera que nos íbamos a casar. Probablemente ya has visto hasta dónde viviremos y yo ni enterado estaba- me miró enojado.

-Qué? No quieres casarte conmigo?- No me gustó su reacción. Lo había visto enojado antes, pero nunca así tan salvaje. Claro, en mis visiones futuristas él estaba más acostumbrado a mí. Pero qué si ahora cambiaba todo mi futuro? Qué si Jasper decidía que no me quería como esposa? El pánico me inundó.

Estaba en medio de todas mis conjeturas cuando sentí dos brazos rodearme fuertemente. Me tiró al piso junto a él. _Genial! Mi pantalón blanco arruinado. _Pero qué más daaa! Si ya perdí mi futuro.

-Lo siento. No te pongas así. Es que tienes que entenderme. Todavía no me acostumbro del todo a que tú lo sepas todo. Me hubiese gustado que no hayas visto cómo te pediría matrimonio o cómo sería nuestra primera noche juntos…- dijo todo eso sin soltarme. Yo estaba un poco sobre él ya que él no me dejaba mancharme el pantalón.

Sonreí. Claro que quería casarse conmigo. Él me lo había dicho, jamás se alejaría de mí.

-No tonto. No vi eso. Esas son cosas que no se ven tan facil porque debes tomar la decisión en el momento para que la vea. Y tienes razón, lo siento- le dije econdida en su cuello. Tenía verguenza por haber dudado de él.

-Alice, jamás te debes avergonzar delante mío por algo que digas. Con el tiempo que llevamos juntos aprendí que en esa cabecita pueden tejerse muchas telas de arañas con infinitas historias en pocos segundos. Solo te pido que no te enredes sola, que ante la duda me consultes, que hablemos. Pero métete bien dentro de esa cabeza tuya que no me iré de tu lado. Y sí quiero casarme contigo, y sí voy a esperar lo que sea necesario para poder unirme a tí en cuerpo y en alma, pero porque así fui críado y así sé que te respetaré siempre como la señorita que eres- me dijo tranquilamente, tomando mi mano en la suya.

Ese pequeño discurso no lo vi venir. Era tan tierno. Y me alegraba que quisiera conservar mi dignidad. Al fin y al cabo yo también estaba protegiendo la suya. Seríamos el uno del otro cuando fuésemos marido y mujer.

-Y en cuanto a lo otro que me planteaste- dijo tomándome del rostro- tienes razón ante el hecho de que no debo dejarte siempre con las ganas de un beso. Al fin y al cabo, eres mi prometida no?- y esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa torcida, de pícaro. Y sin más unió nuestros labios en un beso desenfrenado, lleno de pasión y, a la vez, de amor. En él nos mostramos lo mucho que nos amábamos.

Cuando corté el beso lo miré llena de alegría. _AL FIN! _Pensé. Ya era hora de un BUEN beso. Y le dije en el oído:

-No creas que ese va a ser el último beso hasta nuestra boda- con voz seductora.

-Jamás pensé una cosa tan atroz- me dijo con la misma voz,pero yo sabía que tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

En ese momento recordé algo y me hizo saltar repentinamente.

-AYYYYYYYYYYYYY JASPER!-

Él se paró hecho una fiera, sus ojos negros y se posicionó en pose de pelea. Estaba buscando la amenaza.

-Qué sucede, Alice? Quién anda ahí?- Pero esto último lo dijo más hacia el bosque que preguntándomelo a mí.

Le tomé el hombro para que se diera vuelta,tampoco era para tanto. Y no había nadie ahí. Era todavía peor!

-QUE NO TENGO TODAVÍA EL NÚMERO DE LA DISEÑADORA PARA EL VESTIDO! YO HABÍA VISTO QUE TENÍA QUE RESERVAR HORA EL VIERNES 31 DE MAYO SI QUERIA QUE ME LO HICIERA ELLA!- grité histérica.

Jasper se dio vuelta con mirada de asombro mezclada con enojo.

-Alice! Me has hecho poner los pelos de punta esperando que alguien llegara por atrás a atacarnos y en realidad te has puesto así por el vestido?- y me miró, pero entendió que a mí de verdad me importaba. Entonces estalló en una carcajada que le duró varios minutos. Corrió a mi y me tomó de la cintura.

-Te amo aunque eres un verdadero monstruo de la moda. Y no te preocuepes, hoy es 15 de abril- y me besó otra vez como aquella vez. Me podía acostumbrar a besos como esos.

Y volvimos por el sendero en el que íbamos para buscar un rico herbíboro pero esta vez nos reíamos de nostros mismos y estábamos contentos porque habíamos descubierto una parte desconocida del otro. Y ahora, estábamos aún más unidos.

* * *

En primer lugar, FELIZ NAVIDAD! Espero que el Niño Jesús les llene de amor y de alegría a todos y a sus familias.

En segundo, perdón por la demora. Estuve a miiiil.

Espero que les guste el cap! Qué les pareció?

Muchas gracias por los mensajes! Me alegra saber que les gusta la historia!

Saludosss!


	23. Meses después

Personajes de S. Meyer. Historia mía. De cuando Alice y Jasper se conocen hasta que llegan a vivir con los Cullen...

* * *

22. Meses después…

-Crees que le gustaría este color a Rose? ¡Estoy segura que se le verá increíble con ese cuerpazo que tiene! ¡Vamos ayúdame que tú la conoces por el dibujo que te hice!

-Alice, cariño, no creo que todavía debas hacerte muchas ilusiones. Sabes cómo son los Cullen y sabes que son amables, pero ellos no saben eso de ti y menos de mí- tomó mis manos, dejando el vestido en el perchero del que lo había sacado, y me voltió para que lo mirase –miráme. Estoy lleno de cicatrices, la gente me ve y me teme. No creo que me tomen por alguien de fiar. YO mismo no me fío de ellos…- y bajó su mirada avergonzado.

Jasper podía ser bueno, amable y servicial. Pero también era un lobo solitario que vivió mucho tiempo en guerra y se acostumbró a la soledad y a la desolación. Él solo pudo vivir desconfiando de la gente. Recién ahora confiaba en mí, pero llevó su tiempo en que lo hiciese del todo.

-Jazz, no te preocupes. Todos te van a adorar. Edward sabe lo que piensas, Emmet es lo más amigable que te puedas cruzar, Esme es tan madre que te querrá ni bien te vea, Carlisle es todo un padre de familia, y Rose… Rose vivió una vida difícil también, creo que será con la que mejor te lleves- levantó la vista, todavía aergonzado, pero con una sonrisilla en la boca- Así que, Señor Whitlock, no quiero más dramas adolescentes y se pone manos a la obra para encontrar el regalo perfecto para su familia- y, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios seguí mi tarea dando saltitos por toda la tienda.

Al final, salimos con un vestido para Rose, un saco para Mamá, un traje de vestir para Papá, un auto de colección para Emm y un juego de música para Edward. Jasper estuvo mirando un libro todo el rato, lo noté. Asique se lo compré a escondidas mientras él pagaba algunas cosas. Era sobre la historia de Francia en 1100. Para mí súper aburrido, pero él no quiso llevarlo porque todavía no se acostumbraba a darse mañas. Claro que para eso estaba yo.

Corrí a nuestro auto y le tomé de la mano. El chofer nos llevó a nuestra casa. Era humilde pero bonita. Me encargué de decorarla a la perfección. Jasper y yo nos hacíamos pasar por primos lejanos. No dábamos muestras de afecto delante de extraños porque no estábamos prometidos. Sería muy mal visto que dos novios viviesen juntos, por lo que simplemente éramos parientes.

La casa tenía 4 dormitorios, 3 baños, 1 cocina y una gran sala de estar. Además, Jazz tenía su propio estudio llenísimo de los libros que le junté durante años. De a poco, íbamos formando nuestro hogar.

Pero ambos sabíamos que eso era temporal. Ya queríamos casarnos y, para eso debíamos mudarnos cuanto antes a la casa de nuestra gran familia. Por eso no nos apegábamos mucho a esta casa. Mi dormitorio era perfecto. Tenía un gran armario y estaba rodeado de espejos. Me gustaba poner maniquíes por todos lados con prendas y telas colgando para mis diseños.

En el tiempo en que estuvimos aquí diseñé unos zapatos para Esme, un sombrero para Papá, 20 conjuntos de ropa interior para Rose, 40 corbatas para todos los hombres, trajes y equipos de deportes para mis hermanos. Todo a la última moda y diferente. ¡Cómo me gusta dibujar y crear! ¡Saber que de la nada puede aparecer una obra única y espectacular!

Y, muy guardado entre mis diseños más preciados, se encontraba mi tan amado vestido de novia. Era blanco inmaculado, sencillo pero espectacular. Estilo romántico, falda simple que caía y que al viento parecería una ninfa, de encaje la parte superior con forma de corazón. Era perfecto. Y no veía el día en que pudiera usarlo frente a Jasper, el día en que seríamos marido y mujer.

Sentí a Jazz subiendo así que me apuré a guardar el papel y a abrir la puerta antes de que tocara. Sonriendo lo empujé hacia mí y le di un gran beso.

-¡Te extrañé estos últimos 15 minutos! ¿Dónde has estado?- Le dije medio en broma medio en serio todavía agarrándolo del cuello.

Jasper río bajito y me dijo:

-Tuve que hacer unos encargos… fue cosa de último momento…- después de tanto tiempo juntos supe que me ocultaba algo. Pero la confianza que sentía hacia ese hombre era absoluta. Y, un poco de misterio con lo que respecta a mis visiones no hacía para nada mal.

Así que le sonreí y le dije:

-¿Y qué haremos hoy, Señor?

-Ya verá, Señorita…- Y sin más, tomó mi mano y corrió hacia la azotea donde me estaba esperando la más maravillosas de las sorpresas...

* * *

**PERDOOOOON! **

**5 MESES ES MUCHO, YA SÉ! Es que estuve en momentos muuuy ocupados. Y otros en los que simplemente no sabía cómo volver interesante la historia. **

Ahora... mañana tengo parcial y sin embargo decidí volver a escribir, espero que por lo menos sirva para su perdón!

Que lo disfruten! Sé que no es mucho, pero ahora que retomé ya sé cómo voy a seguir!

REVVVVIEWWWSS!


	24. Propuesta

**23. Propuesta**

Un mar de flores y velas me miraban desde el techo de la azotea. La luna llena iluminaba y hacía aún más bella la escena. Me tapé la boca con ambas manos ante la sorpresa. Era hermoso. Un pequeño jardín lleno de todo tipo de flores me rodeaba.

Jazz pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y susurró a mi oído: "Esto ni se compara con tu belleza, Alice."

Me di la vuelta y lo miré a los ojos. Todo el amor del mundo se mezclaba entre nuestras sensaciones.

-Alice, me haces la persona más feliz del mundo. Jamás creí que yo, un vampiro que cometió las peores atrocidades, fuera capaz de enamorarse y sentirse feliz. No me imagino mi vida al lado de otra que no fueras tu y por eso- dijo mientras ponía su rodilla en el piso y sacaba un pequeño paquetito del bolsillo- te ruego si aceptas ser la esposa de este humilde soldado…-

Me quedé muda. Sin habla. Abrió la cajita y allí se encontraba el añillo más hermoso que jamás había visto. Era de oro blanco trenzado y en el medio se encontraba un pequeño diamente. ¡No lo podía creer! ¡El hombre que más amaba en este mundo por fin me estaba pidiendo matrimonio! Por primera vez agradecí a mis visiones que todo esto fuera "a oscuras" y que nunca lo hubiese visto.

-¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo, Alice?- y esperó pacientemente.

Lo miré y me arrodillé junto a él. Quise que todas mis emociones le demostraran lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Sí, Jasper. Acepto, amor mío- y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja me colocó el anillo y tomo mi rostro como si me pudiera romper. Y me besó. Y en ese beso nos dijimos todo lo que no era necesario decir con palabras.

-¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto? ¿Y cómo hiciste para que no lo arruinara con mis visiones?- miré a mi pequeño jardín sorprendida. Me asombraba lo que había creado para mí.

-Tomaba las decisiones a último momento. Cuando estuvo terminado corrí a buscarte porque sabía que sino lo ibas a descubrir- comentó mientras reía de la felicidad - ¿Te gusta? Podemos cambiar algunas flores si refieres otras… O tal vez puedas decorarlo como mejor te parezca…

-¡Jasper Whitlock! ¡No te atrevas a dudar ni por un segundo de lo enamorada que estoy de este lugar y de la persona que lo hizo! ¡Llegas a tocar solo una de estas flores y yo misma te haré ir de compras por tres semanas enteras!- Le dije medio en broma medio en serio. No quería que se atreviera a decirme que no me gustaba ese maravilloso regalo.

Jazz rió con ganas y volvió a abrazarme. –Sabía que dirías eso- y mirándome a los ojos prosiguió –No puedo esperar a que seas mi esposa, futura Sra. Whitlock- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en la boca.

Lo miré y sonreí con ganas.

-No queda mucho. Ahora que me pediste yo tampoco quiero esperar.- y de repente una visión nubló el rostro de Jasper que estaba mirando -¡No puedo creerlo! ¿YAAAA? A veces me sorprendo a mí misma!

-¿Qué pasa, amor? ¿Qué viste? ¿Sucede algo?- Jasper sintió mis nervios.

-Tengo que aprontar todo! Hacerle los vestidos a mamá y a Rose, los trajes a ti, papá, Edward y Emmett y hacer las invitaciones a los distintos clanes y llamar a la florería y arreglar la música y…- Jasper me colocó dos dedos en los labios para que me callara.

-Tranquila, Alice. Recuerda que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para planificarla. No te estreses demasiado por el tiempo…- Awww el siempre queriéndome hacer sentir bien.

-¡Un mes no es mucho tiempo, Jazz!- El me miró sorprendido.

-¿Un mes? ¿Pero no querías llegar antes a lo de los Cullen para que nos casemos en su presencia?- me preguntó sorprendido.

-¡Sí! Y sabes que no puedo estar ni un día más sin ser tu esposa. ¡Te esperé muchas décadas! Un mes está bien. ¡Por eso apronta tus cosas! ¡Mañana partimos con nuestra familia!-

Y salté a sus brazos, mientras ambos reíamos de la felicidad que nos embriagaba y nos besábamos a la luz de la luna y con un millón de flores como testigos de nuestro amor.

* * *

¡Por fiiin estos dos se van a casar!

¿Qué les pareció el cap? No me odien mucho por desaparecer. Lo cierto es que no doy a basto entre facultad y el trabajo. ¡Perdón!


End file.
